Faded Dreams
by animefreak1457
Summary: Shadow had a mysterious dream that reveals the future. He also had a mysterious email about Amy’s family. Can he change the future for Amy? And who is this new person that is Amy’s long lost brother?
1. Strange Album

This story is a combination of all the Shadow and Amy fans. (Came from another site before I heard about I checked everyday and nothing new happened. So I tried to ask the authors of the Shadow/ Amy fan fictions, and they said yes. For Authors: if you read this and didn't know, first I emailed you, and you didn't check it, or you moved to a new email system. Please read the other fictions before you read this. I want to thank my cousins, Victoria and Vivian, for checking my work. One of my cousins lost the disk I had, and I have to take all my time to do over again. Please, don't email me with flames. No offense cousin, but there are no other characters I have in mind. 0 (This is not like me.)

P.S. I don't own anyone, except John, Jak, Fianna, Amy's grandparents, and Whirlwind. If anyone knows Amy's birthday and real family, please email me. Thank you.

Shadow had a mysterious dream that reveals the future. He also had a mysterious email about Amy's family. Can he change the future for Amy? And who is this new person that is Amy's long lost brother?

**Chapter 1: Strange Album**

After the incidents, (Shadow came back, Melanie's promise before she died, Valentine's Day, Metal Amy's elimination, and Shad's death), everything was back to normal. Shadow lives with Amy, Rouge lives with Knuckles, and Sonic stays with Tail. Shadow's heart pounds fiercely every time when Amy is with Shadow. Well, at least everyone thought it was normal until May. Shadow noticed something bizarre at night and day. Amy became quieter, respectful, and less annoying. She was not her old self, and everyone was getting the feeling that she was a good and responsible. However, she locked herself away from the others.

At the third night, Shadow kept on seeing a small light at the edge of the door. Shadow crept to the door to see what was going on. There was Amy, sitting on a chair, reading a red old book, crying. Shadow was curious about why was she crying. He opened the door. When Amy heard a creak, she closed the album quickly and put the album back to the shelf. "Why are you crying, Amy, and what was that book you were looking at?"

"I'm…I'm not crying. There was something in my eye, and that was a story that was so romantic." She lied as she wiped away the tears.

Shadow just believed her. "C'mon. It's getting late. Let's sleep for now." Amy was relieved what he just said. However, Shadow could not sleep at that night. "I think I'll call Rouge and tell her what is going on." Finally he went to sleep until the next day.

"Hello?" Rouge was holding the phone while making breakfast. "Yo, Rouge. Can I ask you about something?"


	2. Answers

**Chapter 2: Answers**

"Yeah, what?" Rouge put the dishes down. "It's about Amy. She didn't get any sleep, and I saw her reading or looking at an old book and…" Shadow was about to say something else, but Rouge interrupted. "Oh no, I knew this day is gonna happen to her. Hold on." Shadow waited a little tossing his green Chaos Emerald. He was whistling the SA2 theme song. "Okay, you can talk now." Rouge finished making breakfast for her and Knuckles. "Rouge, what do you mean this day?" Rouge was a best friend of Amy, and she would never lie.

"sigh All right. I'll tell you but don't tell Amy."

---

"Mommy! Wake up! It's May 9th! Happy Mother's day!" Young Amy shouted happily and jumped on the bed with her pajamas. She was hyper on the month of May. Jak, the silver hedgehog with green eyes, was getting annoyed. "Amy, how many times did I-"

"I know daddy. How many times did I tell you to do not jump on bed while you and mommy are sleeping?" The pink adult hedgehog whispered in Jak's ear. "Look's like you've got a smart, annoying, little girl." She giggled and picked up Amy to her arms. Fianna didn't care if Amy's annoying. She loved her family. Fianna was like Amy, except she has longer hair and had yellow eyes.

"Amy, even it is Mother's Day, it is also…"

"My birthday!" Amy bounced up and down on Fianna's arms.

"How old are-" Jak was about to finish the question, but Amy interrupted.

"Ten!" Fianna giggled again and whispered to Jak.

"I told you she is smart."

At the door, John, Amy's brother with silver fur, yellow eyes, and two years older, opened the door with Whirlwind, a toy bird. He was running from his grandparents, Jak's parents, and landed on the bed. "Hey, Amy. Happy Birthday." Amy jumped off Fianna's arms and hugged John. "Yay, you remembered." She was hugging John too hard. "Amy choke I can't breathe."

"Oops."

Their family went to the beach for Mother's Day and Amy's birthday. Amy had a great time. She stole John's shoe and dodged every assault he did. She also made a sand castle with John, and buried her father under the sand. Poor Jak got a bandage on the nose because a crab pinched him.

At night, they were returning home until Amy and John heard an explosion on top of them. Then, she remembered nothing else. After she woke up, her parents and grandparents were not moving. She thought they were unconscious. John wasn't there because he went to get help really fast. Police indicated that the blast came from Eggman for revenge.

At the funeral, Amy and John cried for their parents and grandparents. No one was left to take care of them. Fianna and Jak was the only child, and all of their other grandparents died before John's birth. John was angry and wanted to avenge his family from Eggman. So, he left Amy behind and promised to his parents that he will destroy Eggman. However, Amy stayed alone and took care of herself. She cried everyday when she held Whirlwind.

---

"Now, you see, at May 9th, her birthday, Mother's day, and 4th anniversary for her family are close. I felt sorry for her that no one celebrated her birthday. Today is May 3rd. We need to plan for her at 6 days. Well, see you. My breakfast is getting cold." Rouge hanged up. Shadow was speechless and shocked that she was alone for 4 years. Shadow knows that her life was not ordinary. Her life was sad when her brother left her, her parents died, and her life was lonely. He loved Amy so much that he must make her happy to keep Maria's and Melanie's promise.


	3. Plans and Information

**Chapter 3: Plans and Information**

At 4 days, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were told what happened to Amy. They felt bad for her like they mistreat her like an annoyance. Therefore, they all planned a party for her, but Shadow tried to act tough to not accept the plan. "Why do I have to take Amy out to some nice restaurant? Sonic should do this plan on May 9th." Shadow pounded on the table hard and made the cups shake. Rouge stood up and put her hand on her hips and made a serious face. "But Shadow. If you don't take this plan, the memory will grow worse, and she might do something to herself. And besides, you don't want that to happen to your fianc- I mean girlfriend." Rouge almost said "fiancée" because Shadow lives with Amy so long. Tails got an idea. "How about I fly over to watch for Amy whatever she is doing?"

"Good idea," Sonic agreed.

"I don't think it is a good idea," Knuckles took the cup of coffee and sipped it.

"What do you mean 'not a good idea', knucklehead?" Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"What happens when Eggman is on the move again?"

Everyone was surprised. They haven't thought of Eggman or what is doing all these normal, peaceful days. Shadow didn't want Eggman spoil the party, so he stood up and took the plan. "Fine, I'll take Amy somewhere, but I'll try to make her happy as possible." Everyone nodded and smiled. That's what they want Shadow to do. They want him to volunteer to help others.

"Shadow, I'm home." Amy opened the door with groceries she was carrying. She just got back from work. Amy saw everyone in her apartment with surprised. "What's all the commotion?" Rouge grabbed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles out of their seat and pushed them to the door. "Nothing, nothing. C'mon boys. Let's go home."

"Well, see you, Shadow. I hope it works out tomorrow," Sonic waved and the door closed behind them. "What's works out?" Amy looked at Shadow with confusion. "Uhh…nothing." Shadow didn't hesitate, but his heart was beating fast.

When Amy is asleep, Shadow stayed up late and needed more information on Amy's family. He checked on internets, encyclopedias, everything except the album. Is there something between Amy and the old book? Shadow crept to the shelf where the old, dusty book was. He opened the book, but it was an album. He never thought her family was peaceful and happy. Her mother was beautiful and calm like Maria, and her father was handsome, bold, and strong like Shadow. He kept on looking every picture until the second last picture was four coffins. (A.N: I just have to say coffin.) The last picture was John's image. John sent her the picture last 2 years. It was some kind of camera picture.

Shadow continued to find information carefully, but everything about the Rose family was deleted a long time ago. Shadow was about to give up hope until he received email. He never got email at midnight and wondered who he was. It said: I heard that you are having problems with Amy, is it? He was wondered who he was, so he replied.

How did ya no? Who r u?

I see you talked to Amy about what happened to her, you called Rouge, and you all talked about the plan, but I won't tell you who I am.

Shadow looked around to see if there's a spy, camera, or small devices, but there was nothing.

Let me guess. Sonic.

No.

Virus. Shadow hated the name that killed Shad.

No.

He looked at the album lying next to the computer.

John.

Maybe, maybe not.

Maybe, huh? Shadow typed down a different question. Ok, do u no anything bout the Rose family?

Yes.

Can u tell me?

Suddenly, the information came into 2 paragraphs. The first was Jak, the old rival of Eggman and destroyed Eggman's schemes. The second was Fianna, the pure heart spell caster who defeated Eggman and stopped him from ruling the universe. However, Shadow didn't see information about John.

What happened to John? He typed, but he was too late. The owner logged out. How this person could know Amy's family? Was that John? He turned off the computer and went to bed.


	4. Rumor

**Chapter 4: Rumor**

The next day, Shadow went to the Sonic Gym for exercise. The Sonic Gym was opened last week. Tomorrow is Amy's birthday. I wonder what I should buy for her. He thought of it until a yell came. It was Sonic's yell. "What? Where's the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow heard the yell inside and skated in. "What happened, Sonic?" he asked. "The Emerald. It's gone." Sonic pointed to the broken glass case where the Chaos Emerald was. "Who could have stolen it?" Knuckles wondered. "And have strong fists?" Sonic added another part. That was true. The door had punch marks and was slammed down. The floor and glass had no bloodstains. "Hey, everyone. I think I have found the culprit." Tails reported from the security room.

At the security room, everyone watched what happened in slow motion. The first was the door slammed down. Someone ran like Sonic. "Huh? Who is that guy? He looks like me," Sonic wondered. Next was the glass broken by his fist and swipe the Chaos Emerald. "Stop there," Shadow ordered. Tails stop when the culprit turned around. Shadow recognized the two hair bands like in the picture. "It's John. Amy's brother."

"Amy's brother?" All three asked Shadow.

"Yeah. He looks older from 4 years."

"But, why would he steal a Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked. Everyone shrugged with no answer.

At 5 o' clock at the afternoon, Shadow was out of energy and walked back home. While going back, he listened to three friends talking.

"Yo, have you heard about the John Rose?" The first person asked.

"No," the second was drinking his coke.

"Not me," the third shook his head.

"He was supposed to be the son of Jak."

The person spit out the drink and wiped his mouth. "No way. For real? Jak the Hedgehog? The hero of Earth? Rival of Eggman?"

"Yep. He is also the brother of Amy Rose."

"Wow. Isn't Amy Rose the daughter of Fianna Rose? The spell caster who saved all the people from Eggman as well?" The third was surprised with his eyes wide open.

"Bingo. That's what other people said so. Some say he tried to find Eggman to avenge his family. Others say that he was a loner and a rogue. I think he still lives."

Shadow stopped and thinks about the discussion. Was he really a rogue or just finding a way to kill Eggman? Shadow skated down back to the house and didn't say the discussion to Amy.


	5. Graveyard

**Chapter 5: Graveyard**

Shadow woke up and saw a note in front. It said:

Shadow,

I went for a walk at the park and then to the flower shop for something because it opens early for customers to take flowers. Wait for me until 9 or 10 in the morning.

Love ya,

Amy Rose

Shadow looked up at the time, and it says 7 in the morning. What time did she leave? He called Tails on the cell phone and ran to the computer. "Yawn…hello?"

"Yo, Tails. Is the faker still there?" Shadow turned on the computer.

"Yeah, he's here sleeping. Why?"

Shadow was relieved that Amy is not with Sonic again. "Amy left to get flowers for her family. Do you know where the Rose family is buried?" He typed to the internet fast for a gift. "I think in the Station Square Cemetery. Oh yeah, the party is at 5:30 at the afternoon. Keep her busy for a while. Okay?" "Okay, thanks." He and Tails hanged up at the same time. Shadow looked up for any gifts, but so many was sold out. He bought a heart locket and must get it in 11 in the morning. He logged off and skated to his bed. He grabbed the green Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"sigh I hope Shadow receives the note I sent him. I don't want him to get all mad." Amy was carrying a bouquet of roses in a grocery bag. Shadow appeared on the roof of the flower shop. "Hey, get off of the roof." An old lady grabbed Shadow's leg. "Whoa, sorry granny." Did I just say granny? I mean- She was furious. "I said get off." Shadow lost balance and fell into the dumpster. Amy turned around and saw nothing. "Hmmm…just been my imagination." She turned back and walked ahead. Shadow jumped out of the dumpster and brushed himself off from the garbage. "Man, I just took a shower already. Do I need to take it again?" He removed the banana from his head. "Now, where did she go?" Shadow still held the Chaos Emerald on his hand. "Chaos Control!"

At the Station Square Cemetery, Amy was already there. Shadow appeared in the shadows of the tree. Amy gave four roses to her mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather. She had three more left in the bag. Shadow was listening to what she said.

Amy's point of View

When I came to my family's graves, I placed four roses for each but had three left. Finally, I said, "Mommy, daddy, grandma, grandpa, I wish you were all here to celebrate my birthday and Mother's day. I wouldn't be alone, but since I didn't have any contact with John, I am alone, and nobody celebrated my birthday anymore. I miss John that…that I want to make John happy and stop hunting for Eggman if I revived you. However, I don't have those kinds of powers to bring the back the dead. I think everyone in this world hate me because I got in the way." I started to cry and hope that my mom and dad hear me cry.

Then, I saw a lonely grave next to my family's grave. I gave three roses to make it happy. I suddenly stopped crying and spoke. "I know how lonely you have been all these years. It gets hard to have everyone gone and stop giving flowers to you." I sat in front of it. "I don't think you're that bad. You have a pure name, and you are good." I stood up and start to walk away. Somehow, I stopped and looked at the sky. "I wish you and I can be friends so we never have to be alone."

Back to the Narration

Shadow heard this and thought of it. Amy, you are not alone, and we still celebrate your birthday. He wanted to go down and hug Amy to stop crying, but he must remain hidden and need to take a shower. On the other hand, he was concerned why she gave roses to the lonely grave. As Amy left, he jumped down and went to the lonely grave. He couldn't believe it. She was talking to "Maria Robotnik." Now, he was amazed that Amy was the only person giving roses to Maria. He was too concerned about Amy that there is more in her that no body has figure it out. Shadow looks at his watch and says it is 7:45. Oh shoot, I need to get back home and take this smell away. I reek.

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

Amy came back to her apartment at 9 am. She saw Shadow watching television. I hope he is not angry with me again while I was gone. He thought I was with Sonic again. "Uhh…Shadow? Are you…angry at me?" She was scared that he might say ''yes'' in anger. However, Shadow answered calmly, "No, I am not angry. Please, don't be afraid of me." He stood up and turned toward Amy. "I am taking you to a restaurant for today." Amy was surprised. He's taking me out for breakfast? How weird. He never took me out for a date.

Shadow took her to Pancakes R' Us for breakfast. Shadow ordered three pancakes, and Amy ordered two pancakes. After they ordered, Amy stared at Shadow with amazement. "Shadow, this might be bizarre, but why did you take me out for breakfast?" Shadow was sweating and was speechless until he found the courage to talk. "I took you out for breakfast because…I want to go with you somewhere so you… won't be sad." What? Did I say sad? Crud, I spoiled the plan. Amy was confused by the word he said.

After breakfast, they walked into the park. Amy stopped and asked him. "Shadow, I wrote to that I walked around the park, didn't I?"

"Err…yeah. You did, but I want to go with you."

"I thought you like to go by yourself."

"That's different. That's when I get sad and everything."

"Oh, okay." Amy smiled a little. Shadow looked at his watch. It was 10:30 am.

"Amy, may you wait here? I forgot something at home."

"Oh, okay." Amy frowned and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll be back for you." Amy gave a little smile.

Shadow skated down to Gifts You Need. The locket was still there at the window. "Hello, sir. We got your gift here. You want it in a box or in a present?" The owner asked while Shadow came in. "Yeah. Err… put it in a present." The owner wrapped it in a present and gave him the present. "So, who are you giving the present?" Shadow blushed with embarrassment. "Umm…for my fiancée, Amy Rose." Shadow turned around and saw a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes. "So you are Amy's fiancé. Follow me." Shadow was curious why he wanted to follow, but he followed him.

"John Rose. Brother of Amy Rose. Son of Jak and Fianna. You are trying to find Eggman to avenge your family." John turned around to Shadow, furiously. "How did you know?"

"Email. I think you emailed me with that information."

"I didn't email anyone. Besides, I don't know your email address."

What? He didn't? I thought he…

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Listen, your sister was crying for you and your family to come back. If you come back to her, she would be really happy."

John looked down to his feet and the present he has. "Yeah, I'll go." Shadow took the lead. "I must ask you one last question."

"What?"

"Why did you leave Amy behind? You should have stayed and took care of her."

John punched Shadow on the back of the neck. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Stay out of this. You should not be curious out of these."

Shadow got up to his feet and grabbed John on the neck, but he didn't fight back. Shadow let go of him and continued to go to his home. "Let's go, but I'll find out why."

Everybody was waiting for Shadow until he came in with a friend. "Umm…Shadow? Who is this guy?" Tails asked. "This is John. Amy's elder brother." Everyone was shocked. "Is the rumor true? John Rose?" Rouge asked. "Yep, that's me." John spoke. Everyone talked to John about his journeys and battles. They also talked about the Chaos Emeralds. "I need the Chaos Emerald to practice my technique, but I'm not telling." So, poor John got tortured by the boys, and Rouge and Tails laughed at John while he got tickled by Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles and chased by Shadow and Sonic. "Oh shoot, I let her wait too long. I'm going back. See you guys." Shadow took out the green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared in John's sight. He learns Chaos Control also?

It was noon, and Amy looked the sky under a tree. She leaned against the tree. So beautiful. This is a perfect place to…I wonder where is Shadow. Shadow appeared using Chaos Control in front of Amy. "Hi, Shadow." Amy walked to Shadow. Shadow blushed and apologized to Amy. "Sorry, Amy. I overslept." Amy was confused. "What do you mean overslept? You have a lot of energy." Shadow has to make an excuse so she won't suspect him. "I was trying to find my Chaos Emerald, and my room's a mess." She was curious about him. "You're acting weird, Shadow." Shadow blushed and turned red. "No, I'm telling the truth."

"Oh, okay. I believe you. Shadow, what do you want for lunch?"

"Err…chili dogs."

"Okay, let's go."

After they went to a chilidog stand, they sat on a bench. Shadow got brain freeze while drinking coke too fast. Amy laughed and tried to warm Shadow's head. "Shadow, do you want to go home?" Shadow looked everywhere and saw Twinkle Park. "No, Amy. Do you want to go to Twinkle Park?" Amy nodded and smiled. She grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him to the park. They had lots of fun. Amy and Shadow enjoyed the roller coaster, Shadow bumped into mirrors in a mirror maze, drove bumper cars, and had a little snack. They had a lot of fun until 5:30 pm.

They were going back to Amy's apartment. Shadow stopped and asked. "Amy, wait here." Shadow entered the dark room and checked. "Okay, you can come in." Shadow walked in the room. Amy entered and could not see a thing. "Why is the room so dark, Shadow? Shadow?" She was scared and wonders what is going on. She turns on the light switch. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY ROSE!" She was happy and crying. Amy thought everyone forgot her birthday. Shadow walked to Amy, and she look up. Shadow held out a small gift. "Happy Birthday, Amy. I hope you feel better." Amy gave Shadow a hug and cried. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Shadow hugged her back and smiled. It was the first time Shadow hugged her and smiled. Shadow looked around for John, but he was not there.

At the party, they had cake first. Amy made a wish and blew out the candles. The boys were playing a racing game. Rouge whispered to Amy Rose. "So, whatcha wish for?" Amy smiled and giggled. "If I tell you, it wouldn't come true."

"C'mon. Tell me."

"Fine, but keep it a secret." Rouge nodded.

"I just wished that everyone has a good time." Suddenly, Amy frowned and looked down to her hands. "I also wished that my brother is here." Amy was about to cry, but a familiar voice called out. "Yo, sis. Miss me?" Everyone turned around behind the couch. "John!" She jumped and hugged him. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, sis. I'm sorry I left you alone for four years."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I am glad that you are safe."

John and Amy talked to each other about their life. At 7:30 pm, it was time for Amy to open the presents. First was Shadow's gift, and she opened the present. It was a golden locket with the words "Shadow + Amy 4ever". She opened the locket, and Shadow was there with the skating style. Amy hugged Shadow and kissed him on the cheek. Next was John's gift. "Is that what it is?" Amy looked at the gift. His was a sparkling red hair band. She wore it with the Warrior's Feather. The Warrior's Feather fitted perfectly with the new hair band. "That's what you wanted a long time ago, right?"

"It's perfect. Thank you, John."

After the party, everybody left, and John promised Amy that he will visit again. Amy and Shadow cleaned up the place. Shadow stared at Amy and thought of her. "Is something wrong Shadow?" Amy looked at Shadow with curiosity. Shadow was snapped out of the stared and turned around with embarrassment. "No, nothing."

After they cleaned up and put away every decoration, they were dressed up for bed. Amy kissed Shadow on the forehead. "Good night, Shadow. Thank you for remembering my birthday." She turned around and was about to exit his room. "Wait, Amy." Shadow got out of his bed and ran behind Amy. "Yes?" She found herself being hugged. "Amy, I just wanted you to know that you are not alone, and we still celebrate your birthday." Was he following me all this time? "You are not in the way. You helped us when we were in trouble by that Metal Amy." I guess he was. Amy putted her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Shadow."

**Chapter 7: Dream**

Shadow woke up and found that he was floating above the sky. He looked up and saw Sonic in gold and John in crystal. He knew what happened. Sonic, John, and Shadow were in super form. A roar came from the front. The shadow figure clawed the three hedgehogs down to the ground. The figure was blurry with metal claws and red eyes. The three hedgehogs returned to normal, lost the seven emeralds, and bleeding and unconscious. Shadow couldn't stay awake and lost consciousness.

The next was he starts to wake up and saw himself all bandaged up. He looked around for the others. Tails was okay but was burned, Knuckles was beaten up, and Sonic and John were in the same condition as Shadow. Two shadows were talking to each other, and one of the shadows left for battle. He couldn't speak or move. The dark figure roared louder and came closer to the apartment. However, a light came in front of it and stops on its track. "Chaos Blade!" The sword was flashing and glowing. With one quick slash, it was into two. Finally, it was dead, but the light faded. He could not see who it is, but the shape was familiar.

Shadow woke up in his bed. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He looked around and saw everything normal. He looked up and was surprised. He saw a spirit going through a wall from his room. Was that a ghost, or my imagination? He opened the door and saw the ghost going into Amy's room.

Shadow knocked the door. "Amy? Are you there?" He whispered to not wake anyone up next door. Amy opened the door. "Yawn, what is wrong?"

"Did you see anyone at your room?"

"No. Why?"

"I was following a ghost that led me to you. I was worried that it might scare you."

Amy looked around her room and didn't saw anything in her room. "Well, there is no ghost here."

Shadow was relieved. "Sorry that I disturbed you. Got a little worried."

At his bed, Shadow couldn't sleep. He twists and turned until midnight. "Do you want me to hold you until you sleep?" Shadow looked at the doorway, and Amy was there. "Yeah. I can't sleep." Amy walked toward Shadow and sat on the bed. Shadow rested his head on Amy's neck. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. "Aww…Shoot. That hurts." Shadow stood up and rubbed his back neck.

"Are you okay? Sorry." Shadow looked at Amy and saw her sad.

"Amy, it's okay. It's not your fault. John hit me when I asked him something." Amy was even sadder and let Shadow rested on her lap. She felt sorry for Shadow and think why John hurt Shadow for something he asked. She took his hand on her left hand and rubbed his neck with the right hand. Shadow, I'm sorry. At that moment, her hand glowed dimly on Shadow's neck. No body saw it, even Amy and Shadow. I don't want anything bad happen to you. I want you to stay with me. Shadow started to stop struggling and twisting. Strange, I feel stronger and better.

**Chapter 8: Secrets Hidden**

"Shadow, how do you feel?" Amy asked giving him a cup of coffee. Shadow took the cup and sipped it. "I feel better. Thank you, Amy." Amy smiled and blushed at the same time. Amy and Shadow heard the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. John's here." Amy ran and opened the door. "Hey, sis. How are you?" John asked. "Fine. How are you?" Amy asked. "Same thing." When John entered, Shadow made a glare. John made a glare back at him. "John, why don't you sit down?" "My pleasure," John replied with distrust. "Wait, here. I'll get the album from my room." She ran to her room.

While she is searching for it, Shadow asked first. "John, were you the one emailing me a week ago?" John was a bit angry. "I told you. I never email anyone for years. I was busy looking for…"

"Eggman. To avenge your family four years ago after the incident." John grabbed Shadow's neck and rams him to the wall. How strong is this guy?

"I don't know why you received that information and what is going on, but I want you to stop going to secrets I have." John released Shadow from his grip and turned away. "If anything happens to my sister," John looked at Shadow but made a half-face, "you will die." Instead of Shadow attacking John, he remained calm as usual.

"Okay, John. I found the album." Amy got out of her room and held the book out to John. "Hey, thanks, sis." John took the album from her hands. "Shadow, I think it is best for John and me to be alone to see our family." Shadow nodded with understanding. He still wanted to be with Amy, but he remembered Maria's and Melanie's promise and left them be. "Shadow, may I ask you something?" Shadow turned around and looked at Amy. "Please, don't fight against John. He is the only family I have." Shadow nodded. She is right. She lost her mother and father and has John left. He turned and went to his room. However, he opened the door a little to see what was going on. This was the first time Shadow saw. John cried, but he made silent tears. "It's okay." Amy was patting John's back. "I'm…not crying." John wiped away his eyes. "John, you always cried when I cry." Amy started to have tears. John looked down and closed his eyes when he saw his mother and father. "Okay, I admitted. I act tough and strong, but I have something soft inside when it comes to death." "John, can you keep a promise?" John nodded. "Promise me that you won't fight Shadow. I love him." "Yes, sister. I promise." John sounded disappointed. Shadow heard this and remembered how he cried when Maria cried. He felt that he should been punished for trying to destroy the world. He cried at that memory.

"Thank you, Amy. Thank you for inviting me." John gave the book back to Amy. "Don't thank me." She grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him beside her. "Thank Shadow. He brought you here. Without him, you would not find me." Shadow blushed when Amy looked at him and held his hand tighter. "R-right. Thanks." John said calmly, but he still hated Shadow.

When John is about to leave, Shadow stopped John. "Amy, may you go inside? John and I still have a discussion to make one last time."

"Shadow…"

"Please. This is important. I promise. We won't fight."

Amy nodded her head. "Okay. I understand."

As Amy stayed inside, John was frustrated. "Now what? Last time, it was the…"

"Shut up. This is different," Shadow interrupted.

"I hope it is not a stupid question."

"Have you ever been in super form by using the seven Chaos Emeralds? Using Chaos Control by using an emerald?"

John's eyes were wide. How did this guy know? "How did you know? Let me guess…"

"No, it is not from the email. It is just a wild guess."

John thought of it to answer or not to answer. "Okay, I'll tell you. I have been in super form using the seven Chaos Emeralds six years ago." Six years? Alone? "My father helped me…actually, I helped him to defeat the worst enemy. I learned Chaos Control from my father with and without the Chaos Emerald."

"Do you still remember how to use them?"

"Yes, I still. My dreams kept repeating everyday from the battle. Amy already learned Chaos Control when she was born."

John looked at the clock from Amy's clock. "I have to go."

"Wait, does Amy shown her powers six years ago or more?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think so. If she uses these powers, she might…never mind. I must go."

She might what? What will happen to her? Shadow stopped him. "John, what will happen to her?" John took out a white emerald from the bushes. "Sorry, I've gotta go. See ya. CHAOS CONTROL!" John disappears in front of Shadow.

**Chapter 9: Dreams into Nightmares**

At the morning, (10 o'clock at the morning) Amy was dressed for work. "Shadow, I have to go to work today." Shadow didn't respond. Amy looked at him with suspicion. "Shadow, are you okay?" Shadow snapped out of his absentminded. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Still, Shadow was worried about Amy. "Okay, I'll see you at 3 at the afternoon. Bye, Shadow." Amy left from her apartment.

Shadow looked at the ceiling and remembers the Chaos Control from John. I think I'll visit fox boy and the faker. Shadow jumped from the couch and skated to Tail's house. Shadow knocked, and Tails opened the door. "Hi, Shadow."

"Hey, Tails. Is the faker here?"

"Nope. He's at the Sonic Gym. John wanted to sign up, so Sonic had no choice."

"Okay, I'll go to the Sonic Gym to visit the faker and John." Shadow cracked his knuckles when he said the word "John". Tails smiled and had an anime sweat drop. Oh boy. John, watch out for Shadow.

Shadow opened the gym door and saw everyone busy. Knuckles was punching a bag, Sonic is practicing kicking an Eggman dummy, and John was running fast like Sonic (about 135 mph). "Hey, Shadow. How are you?" Sonic stopped kicking. "Fine," Shadow walked to the track and stretched out. "So, how is your fian- I mean girlfriend?" John punched Knuckles on the arm hard. "WHAT!" Knuckles rubbed his arm from the attack.

(Meanwhile at the base) (You've guessed it)

"Muhahahahaha, this is perfect. That blue hedgehog and ultimate life freak will be no more. First, I must collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and then capture the daughter of Fianna. However, I must find the daughter. Fianna is very powerful to defeat." The man with an egg shape went to the computer for DNA. "On the other hand, she is dead, and I can't revive her. Her daughter and son are still alive and posses the same power but has not awaken the power." It was Eggman again and planned a new scheme. "At least I got a piece of Fianna's hair and find that her daughter is." He placed it in the DNA finder. When the search is completed, Eggman laughed. "Muhahahahaha, I've found her." He pressed a button and a cage open. "Come along my friend. Let's have a little fun." Red eyes glowed in the dark and metal claws stomped. However, it stopped and looked up. "Huh? What is it?" Eggman was suspicious of what was going on.

"It only listens to me," a white hedgehog appeared on the front of the door. "What! Shadow! Is that you! You're always getting in my way! You are…what? Wait, you're not Shadow. Who are you?" Eggman was a little scared.

"He he he, let's just say I am the opposite of him." He held out a hand and told it to come. It went to the white hedgehog. "I also have control over you friend."

"What do you want?"

"Just capture the black hedgehog, Shadow, and the daughter of Fianna, Amy Rose, and I'll let you take control of him."

"Hmm…I'll have to think about it." Eggman turned and walked away. Though he was the tail, the tail crashed in front of him. Eggman was scared, really scared, and the hedgehog jumped in front and stood on the tail.

"Sorry, but I need a yes or no." The hedgehog smiled evilly.

"First tell me your name."

"He he, I'm glad you asked."

(Okay, okay! Back to the Sonic Gym. Sheesh.)

Shadow, Sonic, John, and Knuckles were at break time. John and Shadow had fights, and Sonic and Knuckles separated them. Suddenly, screams and a loud roar were heard. "What was that?" Knuckles heard the roar. Afterward, a computer screen came from the white board. "Everyone! There is a metal dragon coming from the dock, and it is destroying the city!" Tails appeared. "Okay. Everyone, let's go." Sonic lead everyone to the dock.

A metal dragon came to the city, destroying the city with a laser blast from its mouth. The dragon was 50 feet tall and 40 feet wide. It spread its wings so it must be 100 feet, and a tail 40 feet. (Think. How many mansions you could buy?) The boys got there just in time. "Muhahaha, sorry I didn't send you a message, but I wanted to surprise you." Eggman was on his egg machine and landed. "So, old man. What new things you have come up today?" Sonic said until he was interrupted. "Eggman! I finally found you! I will avenge my family, now by ending your life!" John ran in front of Sonic. "So, you're John Rose. Where's your sister?"

"I'll never tell you where she is."

"Oh yeah? Why your sister did have powers like your mother? She has powers like your mother because your mother inherited these from her ancestors. Like for an example, your mother makes wishes for people who have a good heart, but Amy makes wishes an instant like one of the ancestors."

"What? I thought…"

"You thought that she inherits your mother's powers, but there was more to that."

John shook his head to get rid what Eggman said. "Shut up!"

John made a homing attack at Eggman, when suddenly, he was intercepted. John fell back hard but got up. "Gaww…what the? Shadow? Did you just protect Eggman?" The white hedgehog stood in front of him. "John, that's not me. I'm right here." John turned around and saw the black hedgehog. "Wha…? Now, I'm really confused." Shadow skated and stopped in front of John.

"Virus. What do you want now?" Virus laughed and snickered. "Now, now. Shadow. I'm hurt, but don't worry. I'll take care of Shad for you." Shadow was beginning to be distrustful. "What do you mean?"

"After you die, I'll take a piece of quill from you and Amy, so I can create Shad without her memory of you and her mother."

"You're sick."

Virus smiled, and Shadow made a glare. The dragon crushed the lamppost with its claw. It roared and spread its wings. It flew, and this is a tough challenge. "Hey, Sonic," Tails hovered on the Tornado 2.

"Tails!" Sonic ran to him.

"Bad news. This dragon is invincible from original attacks. History is repeating itself six years ago. You, Shadow, and John need to use the seven Chaos Emeralds to defeat the dragon. Good thing I retrieve the five of the emerald, but we need Shadow's emerald and John's emerald. Here!" Tails threw the emeralds to Sonic. "John, didn't you say you went to super form six years ago?" Shadow asked. Everyone stared at John for the truth.

"I…umm…okay, I did fight this dragon six years ago. It started like this."

"AHHH!" Jak crashed into a boulder. "Jak, are you okay?" Fianna ran to him. "I'm fine." Jak held the 8-year-old Amy. She was unconscious but safe. "Dad! Look out!" John yelled from the roof of the building with people. The dragon, with out metal, smashed them with its tail, but Fianna blocked the attack by her spell barrier. "I can't stop it, Fianna. One hedgehog or two cannot defeat the dragon." Jak stood up and stroked Amy's head. "Jak, what should we do? Our daughter is asleep, and she cannot wake up her powers."

"But we have a son who learns Chaos Control and finished his training."

Fianna was surprised. "Please, don't Jak. I don't want to lose our son as I lost my parents. It's too much." Jak wiped Fianna's tears, and she looked at him.

"I know, but we have no choice." Fianna looked at Amy, John, and Jak, and nodded. She used telekinesis and contact John in the mind.

John.

John heard this, and he knew who that person was. Mommy?

Use Chaos Control to come to us.

Okay, I will.

John took out a yellow Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared from the building to the Rose family. "Son, I need you to help me," Jak said.

"Dad, why me?" John was confused.

"John, you're the only one who learned the Chaos Control. Amy is unconscious and too young to learn this attack. Please," Fianna stroked John's quills, "make me and Amy happy." The young hedgehog nodded and understood her.

Jak and John went in front of the dragon. The dragon got closer to them. When John saw the dragon's greatness, he was frightened. "Ready, John?" Jak asked. He nodded and gulped at the same time. The seven Chaos Emeralds float around the two hedgehogs and made them transformed into crystal hedgehogs. Fianna hid behind a rock to protect Amy.

Jak and John attacked the dragon, but it had no affect. "We can't…defeat…it, dad," John was gasping for air. "I know. It seems that…it is invulnerable to…our attacks." Jak was also out of breath.

Fianna's point of view

As I saw them out of energy, I had no other choice. "Mommy?" A weak voice came to me. I looked at my little girl. "John and daddy are in super form, but the dragon is too strong."

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine, Amy. Rest."

"Mommy, are you going to help?"

"Yes. I am, but I don't know how…"

"Seal it."

I was surprised. "What?"

"Use your powers to seal the dragon."

"I told you. I don't know how."

"You said you have that kind of power to seal anything, even invincible people."

I was starting to believe in her. "I believe in you, mommy. I trust you." Now, I really believed in her. "Yes, I will. Amy, will you stay here and hide?"

"Yes, mommy." I flew to Jak and John.

Jak's point of view

I was exhausted from the battle, but I saw Fianna flying to us. "Fianna? What are you doing here?" "Jak, listen. We may not defeat it but imprison it," Fianna explained. "Mommy, how can we…?" John asked.

"John, Jak, here's the plan. First, weaken it. Then, use Chaos Control to paralyze the dragon together. Finally, I will my seal magic to seal it." Fianna was serious, so I listened what she tells me. "Son, let's go." (Short, isn't?)

John's point of view

I don't know what was going on, but I follow what dad said. The dragon used its claws and swipe but miss. "John, be careful of the claws. One swipe and back to our original form." my dad warned. Oh, now he tells me. We dodged the attacks such as fireballs, tail, and wings also. The fireball can give us a serious damage, tail also gives us a serious damage, and the wings blow us away from performing our attacks.

When the dragon was very tired, we used Chaos Control to immobilize it. Amy and I said together. "Now, mom!" Fianna used her magic to seal the dragon. I wondered how long because her magic was only temporary.

Wait, after I leave, there is something I must tell you. After the battle, we were going tired and going to bed. I listened at the top bunk. Mommy thought I was asleep. She said, "Amy, when the dragon returns six years later, these powers, I give you, will be revealed with other powers stored in you. You will defeat the dragon and live in peace."

Shadow heard this and remembered the dream. "That's how the dragon returned, but this is different. The dragon is more powerful than ever. It will keep on destroying until the world is gives up. Plus, my mother is not here, so this is tougher." John looked at the dragon. Shadow cannot keep the dream inside forever, or they will be gone. "Everyone, there was something that happened like this on my dream." Sonic crossed his arms. "Okay, then tell us." Shadow told them the whole thing. "Too freaky," Knuckles said. "Guys, we don't have enough time. I'll take care of Eggman. Knuckles take care of Virus," Tails yelled.

All three hedgehogs went to super form. They did everything they could, but it seems that the dragon was powerful than the last time without metal. "Everyone, remember. Don't let it strike you," Shadow said. Later, an explosion came from the ground. Tails was burned and unconscious. "Tails!" Sonic yelled. The dragon made a fireball at him. "Sonic, look out!" Shadow pushed him from the attack. The fireball hit on the trees and caused it to be on fire. "Whew, thanks Shadow, but Tails needs help." Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I know." Knuckles was hit and rammed on a lamppost. "Knuckles!" John shouted. Without a warning, the dragon swiped the three hedgehogs down to the ground, back to their normal mode, injured, and unconscious.

"Muhahaha, I've done it! My victory! Hahaha!" Eggman laughed sinisterly. "Now, find Shadow and destroy the others!" Virus commanded the dragon. Before the dragon got Shadow, the heroes disappeared by Chaos Control.

At Amy's apartment, Shadow was awake and saw everyone in the same condition as his dream proved to be real. He finally saw Amy and Rouge talking to each other.

Rouge's point of view

I was waiting for Amy and holding the first-aid kit. Afterward, I was surprised Amy used Chaos Control to save everyone. "Rouge…help me." Amy was out of breath. Amy bandaged Shadow, Sonic, and John while I was bandaged Knuckles and Tails. "Rouge." I turned around. "I'm going out to stop Eggman." I was surprised that she had to take the risk. I stood up and said, "I can't let you. They are too powerful. You're gonna get yourself killed." Amy turned to me. "Rouge, listen to me. I'm the only hope for everyone. You and I know that someone needs to watch over the boys, but I know Chaos Control also. Please, let me go." I was starting to understand her. I nodded and let her do whatever it is right.

"Amy." We heard a faint voice and turned to Shadow. He was awake but couldn't move his body. "Don't go. You'll die from the dragon." I knew he was right, but Amy kneeled next to him. "Shadow, this is the only way to save the world. I must go." She kissed Shadow in the lips and cried. She broke away and smiled. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." She ran and never looked back. "AMY!" Shadow cried and knew Amy is about to die. I looked outside where the dragon was. Please, come back safely.

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

Shadow knew the dream is about to happen. He cried for Amy, Maria, and the whole world. He blamed himself that he should not be distracted and save Amy. Rouge watched over the boys. Sonic, John, and Knuckles were awake and looked around. "Where are we?" Sonic asked. "You, boys, are in Amy's apartment." Rouge answered. "You guys were saved by Amy before the dragon got you." Shadow took off his bandages except from his head and shoulder.

"Amy…Where's Amy?" John sat up.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop her, but she is…" Rouge took a deep breath, "in battle against Eggman."

"What!" John jump off of his bed, but his leg was broken and fell down. "AWW…my leg!" He sat down again. "John, please, rest." Rouge tries to make John sit, but he breaks from Rouge's struggles.

"No, I will not, until my sister is safe. Why didn't you stop her?" John was furious. Rouge putted her head down. Shadow got in front of John. "Hey, if you know, Amy chose to save the world. There was no way of stopping her." John pushed Shadow away. Sonic limped to Tails to see how he was. Rouge ran to Knuckles from the fight. "Shut up! I'm not asking you!" Shadow pushed John back. "No! You shut up and listen!" John was about to punch Shadow, but Sonic stopped the punch. "Knock it off! Both of you!" Shadow and John turned away from each other.

Shortly, they heard a scream outside very familiar to them. "AMY!" Shadow, Sonic, John, Knuckles, and Rouge ran to the window. Amy was thrown into the ocean. "Move!" Shadow found the nearest and longest rail and grinded on it. Don't worry. I'm coming.

Amy's point of view

Umm…before I was thrown to the ocean, I remembered that I ran toward to the dragon. I took out my Piko Piko Hammer out and the fake Chaos Emerald. "Stop, I won't let you go any further." I faced three alone to save everyone. "So, you're the daughter of Fianna. I'm impressed that you knew the technique of Chaos Control." Eggman hovered down from the dragon's head. "I just learned it from Shadow." I jumped to Eggman and swing it on top of Eggman's head, but he dodged my attack and I missed. "You were not taught. You were born with it. You didn't realize it because it was stored in you." I saw a white hedgehog, but it was not Shadow. Shadow wouldn't attack me because he loves me. "Who are you?" I asked the white hedgehog. "I'm Virus, but Shadow already knows who I am. Today, I want a DNA from you and Shadow." I held out a fake Chaos Emerald. "For what?" He never told me, but said, "For a little something for today." The dragon screeched and landed. "If you are truly the daughter of Fianna, you would fly or stand on water like your mother. Let's test you first." Eggman commanded the dragon to test me. "Not today. Chaos…" However, my Chaos Emerald was stolen. "What?" I looked at my hand and to Virus. "Let's test you without you cheating." I finally saw the Chaos Emerald. Virus crushed it with one hand. I was unable to use Chaos Control. I was scared and angry. I used my Piko Piko Hammer to hit the dragon's head, but I have to watch out for the chomping of the dragon. Now, I know how it is like to fight the Biolizard. Somehow, the dragon flew and caught me. It threw me to the ocean.

Okay, back to the present. I didn't know how to swim and thought I was about to drown. However, I bounced on the water like it felt like jell-o, but it poured down when I scooped up the water. I was freaked out when I kneeled, stand, and jump on it. It felt like a real floor. "So, I was correct. You are the daughter of Fianna," Eggman said. I have to get a Chaos Emerald, but they were nowhere. "If you are looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds, the dragon has them in his mouth." Virus stood on the metal dragon's head. The dragon flew me. I saw the emeralds glowing in the tube of the neck. I was about to give up. "Amy!" I saw Shadow skating behind the dragon. "Shadow, what are you doing here? You're still injured." Virus commanded the dragon to kill Shadow. The dragon made a laser blast at the evacuated building. "SHADOW!" I ran to him about five seconds. How fast did I run? Then, the building collapsed and crumbled on me and Shadow.

Shadow's point of view

Well, Amy and I got into this mess. I thought we were dead. I saw a pink spark when I woke up. "Amy? Are you okay?" Later, a pink force field was made. "Yes, Shadow. I am okay." Rocks, glass, and steel were floating in air, and spots of light shine through the dark. She was controlling the force field and threw the objects at the dragon. One of the biggest rocks was thrown at the stomach. Finally, the dragon coughed out the seven Chaos Emeralds. I was fully recovered and removed the bandages. Remember? I'm the ultimate life form.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Amy asked as she lets the barrier down. "Yeah, I'm okay." I removed the last bandages from my head. "You idiot, why did you come back?" She asked in a whisper. I looked at her, and she stared at me with watery eyes. She ran to me and hugged me tight. "Why did you come back?" She sobbed. "You almost got yourself killed." I was surprised. "I…I heard you scream, and that's why I came back." "But, I don't want to lose you as I lost my family." I heard this and remembered how she cried at the first time. I was about to cry, but I stayed strong.

"Amy!" John came with Sonic. "John! Sonic!" She lets go of me. I just wish that she doesn't let go. "I think that we would work together with Amy. Is that okay for you, Shadow?" Sonic asked. I nodded and held Amy's hand. Amy and I looked at each other and nodded. I wasn't afraid to show Amy that I love her. "Okay, let's defeat the monster." She held her hand out.

I nodded and rest my hand out on top of Amy's hand.

"Yeah," Sonic put his hand on mine.

"All right," John put his hand out on Sonic's.

"Ready, everyone?" She pushed her hand lower. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go." We broke with our hand in the air. Suddenly, Amy started to glow.

Back to the Narration

Amy was freaked out by the glowing. Then, a Chaos Emerald came out of her. Everybody was amazed that the Chaos Emerald is rainbow. "Amy, what is that?" Shadow asked. "I…I don't know." Amy held the Chaos Emerald in front of their eyes. Then, a voice came to the four hedgehogs. My little girl, this is the Rainbow Chaos Emerald. Everything went into a stop, even Eggman, Virus, the metallic dragon, and the attacks. "What's happening?" John asked. "Wait, someone is talking to Amy," Sonic interrupted. The most powerful emerald of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds. Your mother has transferred this to you because she knew that she might die. This is the last chance to save the planet and save the ones you love. Please, promise me that you will use this power for humanity. Now, farewell, Amy Rose. Then, everything was in motion. Amy made a tear and closed her eyes. Yes, I will. Daddy. Shadow noticed a tear from her eyes. He wiped it off, and Amy looked at Shadow. They both smiled, and Amy held Shadow's hand where the tear was. The dragon is a little closer. "Amy, I will let you use the emerald. Mom gave it to you. So, it is yours." John said. "Thank you, John." Amy said.

The three hedgehogs gathered all the Chaos Emeralds, except the Rainbow Chaos Emerald Amy has. Shadow is in silver, Sonic is in gold, and John is in crystal. Amy used her Chaos Emerald, but it changed her into something different. She had longer hair, long sleeve dress, and the red, glittering hair band changed to a white hair band with a white rose on the side. Her Piko Piko Hammer changed into a white sword. Shadow couldn't believe it. His fiancée was very beautiful like Amy's mother.

"Everyone, drive this dragon nuts," Sonic said to Shadow and John. The dragon tried to swipe the hedgehogs, but they were too fast. It got all dizzy and seeing nine hedgehogs. Shadow turned around and saw Amy fighting Virus and Eggman. She dodged the Homing attacks from Virus and nets from Eggman. She slashes the net if it almost catches her. Shadow flew to her and helped her out. Virus jumped on the dragon's head, and Eggman hovered to the dragon's back. "Everyone, we cannot defeat this dragon all by ourselves. If we have help from others, we can defeat the dragon," John said. Everyone nodded.

"Hey, everybody. Maybe we can be some use of help." Rouge called. Knuckles and Rouge jumped off of Tail's jet. Knuckles got his equipment, and Rouge was geared up. "I think I got a plan," Tails got his computer and tried to find the dragon's weakness. "Knuckles, can you take care of Virus?" Knuckles put his head down. Rouge putted her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to fight him again. I can take care of him." Knuckles was relieved. "So, you want to fight Eggman," Shadow asked. "Well, do I have a choice?" Knuckles said. Sonic nodded.

Everyone did what they were told. Rouge battled Virus, Knuckles battled Eggman, and Amy, Shadow, Sonic, John, and Tails battled the dragon. Amy made a black sphere and threw it on top of the dragon. The black sphere grew bigger and the dragon is dropping down slowly. "What's that you were using, Amy?" John asked. "It's Gravitational sphere. It makes a flying enemies drop down when it is struggles to rise. I saw mom did that on her training," Amy explained. The boys were scared of her if they made her mad. Shadow nodded to Tails. "Okay, I'm firing all I have at the dragon to find the weakness." Tails fired everywhere at the dragon. Shadow, John, and Sonic attacked the dragon. Knuckles got used to Eggman's missiles and lasers. Rouge flew up to dodge Virus's attacks and kick behind him. The hedgehogs found nothing so far. The dragon fired fireballs and lasers but missed. The dragon roared in pain under the throat. "Amy!" Tails yelled. "The throat. It has no armor. Aim for it." Amy made Chaos Blast but couldn't hit the dragon because she might hit Shadow, John, or Sonic. "Sonic, John, Shadow, hold the dragon's horns and make it still," Tails yelled out. The boys grabbed the horns up. The dragon struggled but couldn't put its head down. Amy threw the blast at the dragon. The dragon stopped struggling and fell down. The dragon was dead, and everyone cheered. Rouge and Knuckles finished taking care of Eggman and Virus. However, the throat was covered. The dragon was back to life. Everyone was scared. "I thought it was dead," Knuckles said. The four hedgehogs were still in super form. "Muhahaha, this is dragon is invincible. You can never defeat it. No matter where you will attack, the dragon learns its mistake and recovers." Eggman laughed evilly. The dragon made a laser from the mouth at the gang. "No." Amy made a large barrier, but the attack was too strong and broke free. The explosion came and Amy remembers nothing.

Amy woke up with pain. She was cut on the cheek on her face, leg, and left side of her rib. She looked around. Everyone was also bleeding and unconscious, except one. She remembered four years ago. It was the same thing. "Sh…SHADOW!" Amy ran to him. She touched him, and he was cold. She cried and held his hand. Shadow is dead. "No." Amy touched him on the cheek.

"I defeat them. I defeat them! Muhahahaha, no one can stop me! The heroes are done. The last is Amy Rose." Eggman enjoyed seeing them defeated. "Get Amy and Shadow," Virus commanded. The metallic dragon came closer. In rage, Amy flew up with tears in her eyes. "EGGMAN! THIS IS YOUR LAST PLAN! YOU CAUSE TOO MUCH PAIN FOR THE PEOPLE AND MY FRIENDS!" Amy drew out her sword. "I will end this, now!" The sword shined, and the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald gathered around the sword. The sword collected the energy from all the emeralds. After the power up is done, she held the sword up. The dragon feared this and made a laser. But this time, Amy blocked the laser with her barrier. "Chaos Blade!" Amy swung the sword and slashed the dragon close. The dragon fell in two, Eggman was unconscious by the laser blocked, and Virus was dead. She flew up and was relieved. Finally, we have peace. She looked at her hands. Her powers were fading. Amy back to normal. She looked up at the sky and tears were in the air. "Daddy, mommy, is this what you wanted?" Everyone was healed and conscious, and Shadow was alive. They saw Amy falling down, and she crashed hard on the ground. "AMY!" Shadow got up and skated to her.

**Chapter 11: Farewell**

As Amy has been hospitalized, the gang grew restless in hoping Amy is alright. Shadow stood and leaned against the wall. John was pacing, Tails was sleeping, Sonic sat calmly, and Knuckles comforted Rouge as she cried. After the surgery, the doctor came out of the door. "My sister! How's my sister?" John ran toward to the doctor. The reply was sad. "The surgery is complete, but her body lost so much blood and energy. I don't know how long Amy is going to heal. Her breathing is very fast, so we have to give her oxygen. You, folks, have to go home. She needs rest." Shadow, Tails, Sonic, John, and Knuckles looked down. Everyone went home with a heavy heart. Shadow couldn't sleep when Amy is not around.

At the next day, the gang watched the news in Amy's apartment.

Today's news is Eggman is now arrested yesterday. The heroes finally brought peace to the whole world. We should thank the heroes and Amy Rose. We put Amy Rose because she saved and helped our heroes to slain the dragon. She sacrificed herself to save everyone. We should pray for a miracle to happen. Then, other news about the Rose family.

"Hey, we might get info about the Rose family," Knuckles said. "I already know." Shadow and John said. The two boys looked at each other. Everyone stared at them. "What? You knew the history?" The two boys were surprised. "You both already knew the Rose family? And you are friends instead of rivals?" Tails asked. "What? He is the one who sent me the email." Again, Shadow and John said it at the same time. "What? You, too, received the email?" Shadow and John were confused. "Wait a sec. Let me get this straight. You guys received an email that someone sent." Sonic asked. The two nodded, and everyone is confused. "Okay, John, what did it say in your email?" Rouge asked.

"Okay, May 8th, I was at the Internet café. I was finding where Eggman is. When suddenly, an email came. No one emailed me for years. So I checked, and there was something about Amy lives. I email back saying 'Who are you?' But it went on a different subject. It says 'Go to a store and but a hair band for your sister.' Someone will meet you there tomorrow. I followed what he or she said. There, I met Shadow. I thought he might be the one who emailed me." John finished, and Shadow was impatient and surprised. "Okay, Shadow, what's your story?" Knuckles asked. Shadow told them everything at May 8th. He thought John sent him the email because Shadow never received email. John was confused what Shadow said. "I guess we have to wait until Amy recovers," Tails said.

"I cannot wait. I want to see my sister," John stomped.

"Just be patient," Shadow said.

"Shut up, jerk," John argued back.

"Hey, you don't get all impatient. You have to stop getting short-tempered."

"I said shut up."

"You wanna fight? Bring it on."

John and Shadow made a homing attack, but Sonic pinned Shadow down, and Knuckles pinned John down. "Knock it off, Shadow," Sonic said. "Shut up, faker," Shadow tries to break free, but Sonic kept on locking him down harder. "Let me go," John, too, also tries to break free. Knuckles pinned him down harder. "No way. I won't let you. What would Amy say when she hears you two are trying to kill each other?" The two hedgehogs remembered Amy's promise. They didn't want to make Amy suffer, so they stop fighting.

It was three days already, and Amy is not out of the hospital. The gang kept on visiting Shadow. "Where's John?" he asked. "Still at the hospital. He's taking it hard," Tails said. Shadow knew how John felt. "Shadow, what are you going to do if Amy's…?" "Knuckles," Rouge interrupted Knuckles to not say it. "Oh, sorry," Knuckles held Rouge's hand meaning that he understood. It was 10 o' clock and rain came pouring down at night. They heard no answer from John. They began to worry about John captured and Eggman free. Then, the telephone rang. Tails answered, "Hello? John! How's Amy…oh, okay. I don't know what I am going to say to them. Okay, bye." Tails hanged up the phone slowly. Everyone is waiting for an answer. "She's…gone." Tails went white. Rouge fainted, and Shadow still. "Tails, what do you mean gone?" Sonic asked. "Amy was in critical condition because her heart was about to stop. The doctors tried to save her, but her body shut down. There was no response when they were in emergency. John cried when they told him." Tails was sobbing. "I'm sorry." Sonic was patting Tails on the back. "It's okay, Tails. It's not your fault." Amy's dead? No, Amy. "No!" Shadow skated out of the door. "SHADOW!" Sonic ran after him. "Sonic, stop!" Knuckles placed Rouge on the couch and grabbed Sonic. "Leave him alone, Sonic. He needs time to be alone." Sonic looked at Knuckles what he meant and looked at the door where Shadow exit. Sonic felt sorry for Shadow, John, and Amy.

**Chapter 12: Messenger**

Shadow was at the Sonic Gym, kicking the dummy Eggman with his rage. "Why did you become evil in the first place?" He kept on kicking the dummy Eggman when the dummy fell back, and the head broke off. Shadow kneeled down and cried. He thought he broke Maria's and Melanie's promise, Shad won't be born, and he has no one for Valentine's Day. "Amy," he cried. "Amy. Please, come back." He thought he lost Amy forever, until a light shined behind him.

Shadow's point of view

I looked behind thinking it was Sonic, but it is not him. Maria came behind me. I couldn't believe it. She came to visit me. I ran toward her and hugged her. "Maria! You're here!" I cried. "Yes, Shadow. I am here. I come to give you an important message," Maria spoke softly. I let go of her. "Your love, Amy, is coming back because of the kindness for me and ending evil in this world. We saw every sacrifice she did to save you and her world. So, we choose to give her a second chance." I was surprised. "Wait, who's we?" Then, Melanie and Shad jumped from behind to beside her. "Melanie, I am so sorry. I broke your promise," I apologized. "Shadow, it's okay. You made Amy happy."

"How?"

"She was happy to see her family again," Melanie smiled.

Shad held my hand, and I looked at her. "Shad, I didn't know Virus…" She shook her head. "It's okay, daddy. I knew you tried to save me. Thank you." I turned to Maria.

"Maria."

"Yes?"

"I broke your promise. I made everyone sad."

She patted me on the head. "It's okay. I know you tried to keep everyone happy, but you did. Everyone on this planet is happy again."

I was still depressed. "Shadow," Maria put her hand on my shoulder. "Amy wants to thank you for let her see her family, bringing John back, and being with her. She saw you grieving for her, and she chose to come back for you."

I blushed. "She did?"

Shad nodded. "Yep, mommy did."

"Shadow," Maria said. "Promise us that you and Amy have a good future." I nodded. "Thank you, Shadow. We must go." Then, the three angels disappear. My cell phone rang after the rain left. "Hello?" It was John. "Shadow, come quick! Amy's alive!" It was true. "Tell her to wait for me." I put my cell phone back and skated to the hospital happily.

**Chapter 13: Miracle**

Shadow didn't use Chaos Control because the emeralds were scattered everywhere. He skated fast, really fast to hurry up. John was waiting outside for Shadow. "Hurry up! She is waiting for you!" John yelled. "Okay, let's go. Plus, don't rush me!" Shadow replied. Shadow and John ran to the elevator for the fifth floor.

John asked, "Hey, Shadow. If you didn't email me, who did it?"

Shadow had not thought of that. "I don't know. If I knew, I would go to that person."

"Okay. Let's trade email addresses. That should be a piece of cake." John gave Shadow his email address. Shadow gave him his address. He looked at John's email. It was johnrumor Shadow's email address was they reached the floor, they went to the security to ask to visit Amy. "Oh, all right, but the folks are there. So, you need to wait for two minutes," he said. They waited for two minutes, and the gang came out of Amy's room. "How's Amy?" Shadow asked. "She's fine. Her wounds are healing faster." Rouge was happy to see her best friend alive. "May I go in?" Shadow asked. "Of course." Tails opened the door for Shadow. "Amy, Shadow's here." Tails called. "Come in," Amy replied. "I think we should leave you two alone," John and Tails pushed Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge out of their sight.

"Amy." Shadow was happy to see her alive. He sat next to Amy. "Are you okay?" Shadow blushed and smiled. "Yes. Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"You…cried for me, right?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for showing that you were kind for me and bringing my brother back."

"Uhh… you're welcome."

"You know, it is strange," Amy looked at Shadow. "Maria is your older sister, right?" Shadow was speechless by the word "sister". Maria had been a very good guardian to him 50 years ago. She was like a sister to him. "Yeah," Shadow answered.

"I talked to her while I was gone. I asked if she knew Shadow. She answered yes, and you were her little brother. I didn't know Maria Robotnik was Eggman's cousin. She was good to me when she gave me a second chance." Amy looked at her folded hands. "I was wondering why didn't you tell me that you had a family, but that's might be a heartbreaking question for you. So, I didn't ask you for your story. It might be too hard for you to explain."

Shadow sat there still and thinks. Amy didn't what Shadow to be hurt from 50 years. She wanted Shadow to have a great life. "Oh, slag it!" Shadow pulled Amy to him and kissed her in the lips. His hands were on Amy's back. She was surprised, but she didn't push him away. She wrapped his neck with her arms and kissed him back. She had done this, but this was a long kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. They started to break away from each other slowly. Shadow finally said, "Amy, will you marry me?" Amy smiled and rested her head on Shadow's white fur. "Yes, yes. Of course," she whispered, and Shadow heard it.

At Thursday, Amy was out of the hospital, and Shadow drove her back to their apartment. "Well, everything is normal as usual." Amy noticed something different in Shadow. He was awfully silent. "Shadow, what wrong?"

"Amy, I really love you when you were kind to me. You saved us and sacrifice yourself to save the world. I thought you had a perfect life, but you didn't. Your family, John, your life. You lost them all, and I didn't have the heart to tell that I was sorry for you." This was the first time he was being honest. "Oh, Shadow." Amy hugged Shadow. "It's okay." Shadow hugged her back.

Then, an eagle came. It was not eagle. It was a small phoenix. "Whirlwind! Long time, no see. How are you?" Amy held it. "That's Whirlwind?" Shadow asked in amazement. Amy nodded. "He visited me every year." "How did a doll turned into a small phoenix?"

"WAHHHHH!" The ten-year-old Amy cried in her empty room. "Mommy, daddy, please come back." She cried when a red glow came from Whirlwind. "sniff Whirlwind?" The doll came to life. The baby phoenix walked to the little hedgehog. It rubbed its head on Amy's arm. "You are staying with me?" It nodded. "Yay," she giggled. After a year, the feathers develop, and it learned how to fly. Amy released the phoenix. "Good-bye, visit me someday."

"Are you sure that Whirlwind will remember John?" Shadow asked. "Yes, he has been with him all year." As Amy opened the door, Whirlwind sat on Shadow's head. "I think he likes you," Amy giggled. Shadow blushed and looked up. When the two got in, the gang shouted. "WELCOME BACK, AMY!" Amy was surprised, and Whirlwind tilted his head. Whirlwind saw John and flew on John's shoulder.

"Amy, who is this?"

"Don't you remember?" Amy pointed to the phoenix, "That is Whirlwind."

"Whirlwind? No wonder why I didn't have you at my hands when I'm still a kid."

Whirlwind flapped its wings means it is happy. The party continued until four o' clock at the evening. Everyone went back home, except for John. "I am looking after Whirlwind. Don't worry. I can take care of him." Amy nodded. "Thank you, John. Bye, Whirlwind." He flew to Amy's shoulder and rubbed its head on her cheek. "Okay, see you again." John waved and ran. Whirlwind followed him.

"See ya. I'll email you if I received the email." Shadow waved back.

"Wow, Shadow. You guys are already friends," Amy said.

Shadow smirked. "Let's go back and rest."

At Friday, Amy let Shadow see Maria. Shadow prayed for a thank you and gave her a bouquet of flowers. Amy prayed for her family to visit her and her children at the future. Then Saturday, a marriage took place. Amy and Shadow promised each other to be happy and love each other forever. John congratulates Shadow and Amy's marriage. Rouge hugs Amy for congratulation. Sonic punched Shadow lightly on the arm. Knuckles pat Shadow on the back but received quills on his hand. (Ouch) Tails does fireworks with Whirlwind at night. The party was in a restaurant with the president, mayor, and government candidates. There were songs to sing. First was Sonic's theme song, It Doesn't Matter, with Tails. Next was Knuckles's song where Rouge dragged Knuckles to sing so she did. (Poor Knux) Last was Shadow's song with Amy. Shadow's courage grew when Amy is around. He never felt this happy with Amy for the whole year.

After the party, Shadow bought a new house. Amy moved her furniture to their new house. They bought a crib for their future children. As they complete moving and setting up the house, both were very tired. Amy finally slept with Shadow.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"Do you think our family will visit us in our dreams?"

"Yes. I think so."

She rested her head on Shadow's chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy. "I love you, too, Amy Rose."

**Chapter 14: Final Life**

(Parentheses for long description. You don't have to read the description.)

After 10 years, Amy and Shadow had five children. (The oldest was Shad at the age of 10, Thunder at the age of 8, Tia at age of 7, Solo at the age of 5 with mysterious angel wings, and Aura at the age of 3 also with angel wings.) It was busy for Amy and Shadow. The two eldest children had fights and arguments. The two middle children were playing catch with stuff animals. The youngest one was sleeping, and she was a heavy sleeper. Amy has changed a lot. (She has longer hair, her red dress was a white dress, worked in the hospital because she learned a healing power, and practiced her hidden powers to be revealed at the Sonic Gym. Rouge volunteered to help Amy to awaken her powers. Shadow now works in the gym for track meeting with Sonic. He wore a shirt with a red stripe going across that Amy bought and black shorts.)

Shadow was at the computer after his training. The kids were still at school, and the youngest was asleep. The computer shows, "You have mail." Shadow clicked the new mail. It was John.

How r u?

Fine, just same old life.

Got new email form mystery sender?

No, not yet.

Dang, all these 10 yrs and still no email whoever sends it.

Yeah, me 2. Shadow was about to press "Enter" when there was another one.

Wait, I got mail. Brb.

K.

Shadow clicked to the mysterious mail.

How are you, Shadow?

He typed, Fine, but tell me. Who are you?

You will find out.

He smirked and typed. Hey, whoever you are, thanks for making Amy happy and everyone happy.

You're welcome. Remember to take care of Amy and keep your promise, little brother.

Shadow was surprised. Then, it logged off. He clicked to John.

I found the sender, and I know who it is.

Who? Who is it?

The End


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

Amy came back to her apartment at 9 am. She saw Shadow watching television. I hope he is not angry with me again while I was gone. He thought I was with Sonic again. "Uhh…Shadow? Are you…angry at me?" She was scared that he might say ''yes'' in anger. However, Shadow answered calmly, "No, I am not angry. Please, don't be afraid of me." He stood up and turned toward Amy. "I am taking you to a restaurant for today." Amy was surprised. He's taking me out for breakfast? How weird. He never took me out for a date.

Shadow took her to Pancakes R' Us for breakfast. Shadow ordered three pancakes, and Amy ordered two pancakes. After they ordered, Amy stared at Shadow with amazement. "Shadow, this might be bizarre, but why did you take me out for breakfast?" Shadow was sweating and was speechless until he found the courage to talk. "I took you out for breakfast because…I want to go with you somewhere so you… won't be sad." What? Did I say sad? Crud, I spoiled the plan. Amy was confused by the word he said.

After breakfast, they walked into the park. Amy stopped and asked him. "Shadow, I wrote to that I walked around the park, didn't I?"

"Err…yeah. You did, but I want to go with you."

"I thought you like to go by yourself."

"That's different. That's when I get sad and everything."

"Oh, okay." Amy smiled a little. Shadow looked at his watch. It was 10:30 am.

"Amy, may you wait here? I forgot something at home."

"Oh, okay." Amy frowned and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll be back for you." Amy gave a little smile.

Shadow skated down to Gifts You Need. The locket was still there at the window. "Hello, sir. We got your gift here. You want it in a box or in a present?" The owner asked while Shadow came in. "Yeah. Err… put it in a present." The owner wrapped it in a present and gave him the present. "So, who are you giving the present?" Shadow blushed with embarrassment. "Umm…for my fiancée, Amy Rose." Shadow turned around and saw a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes. "So you are Amy's fiancé. Follow me." Shadow was curious why he wanted to follow, but he followed him.

"John Rose. Brother of Amy Rose. Son of Jak and Fianna. You are trying to find Eggman to avenge your family." John turned around to Shadow, furiously. "How did you know?"

"Email. I think you emailed me with that information."

"I didn't email anyone. Besides, I don't know your email address."

What? He didn't? I thought he…

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Listen, your sister was crying for you and your family to come back. If you come back to her, she would be really happy."

John looked down to his feet and the present he has. "Yeah, I'll go." Shadow took the lead. "I must ask you one last question."

"What?"

"Why did you leave Amy behind? You should have stayed and took care of her."

John punched Shadow on the back of the neck. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Stay out of this. You should not be curious out of these."

Shadow got up to his feet and grabbed John on the neck, but he didn't fight back. Shadow let go of him and continued to go to his home. "Let's go, but I'll find out why."

Everybody was waiting for Shadow until he came in with a friend. "Umm…Shadow? Who is this guy?" Tails asked. "This is John. Amy's elder brother." Everyone was shocked. "Is the rumor true? John Rose?" Rouge asked. "Yep, that's me." John spoke. Everyone talked to John about his journeys and battles. They also talked about the Chaos Emeralds. "I need the Chaos Emerald to practice my technique, but I'm not telling." So, poor John got tortured by the boys, and Rouge and Tails laughed at John while he got tickled by Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles and chased by Shadow and Sonic. "Oh shoot, I let her wait too long. I'm going back. See you guys." Shadow took out the green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared in John's sight. He learns Chaos Control also?

It was noon, and Amy looked the sky under a tree. She leaned against the tree. So beautiful. This is a perfect place to…I wonder where is Shadow. Shadow appeared using Chaos Control in front of Amy. "Hi, Shadow." Amy walked to Shadow. Shadow blushed and apologized to Amy. "Sorry, Amy. I overslept." Amy was confused. "What do you mean overslept? You have a lot of energy." Shadow has to make an excuse so she won't suspect him. "I was trying to find my Chaos Emerald, and my room's a mess." She was curious about him. "You're acting weird, Shadow." Shadow blushed and turned red. "No, I'm telling the truth."

"Oh, okay. I believe you. Shadow, what do you want for lunch?"

"Err…chili dogs."

"Okay, let's go."

After they went to a chilidog stand, they sat on a bench. Shadow got brain freeze while drinking coke too fast. Amy laughed and tried to warm Shadow's head. "Shadow, do you want to go home?" Shadow looked everywhere and saw Twinkle Park. "No, Amy. Do you want to go to Twinkle Park?" Amy nodded and smiled. She grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him to the park. They had lots of fun. Amy and Shadow enjoyed the roller coaster, Shadow bumped into mirrors in a mirror maze, drove bumper cars, and had a little snack. They had a lot of fun until 5:30 pm.

They were going back to Amy's apartment. Shadow stopped and asked. "Amy, wait here." Shadow entered the dark room and checked. "Okay, you can come in." Shadow walked in the room. Amy entered and could not see a thing. "Why is the room so dark, Shadow? Shadow?" She was scared and wonders what is going on. She turns on the light switch. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY ROSE!" She was happy and crying. Amy thought everyone forgot her birthday. Shadow walked to Amy, and she look up. Shadow held out a small gift. "Happy Birthday, Amy. I hope you feel better." Amy gave Shadow a hug and cried. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Shadow hugged her back and smiled. It was the first time Shadow hugged her and smiled. Shadow looked around for John, but he was not there.

At the party, they had cake first. Amy made a wish and blew out the candles. The boys were playing a racing game. Rouge whispered to Amy Rose. "So, whatcha wish for?" Amy smiled and giggled. "If I tell you, it wouldn't come true."

"C'mon. Tell me."

"Fine, but keep it a secret." Rouge nodded.

"I just wished that everyone has a good time." Suddenly, Amy frowned and looked down to her hands. "I also wished that my brother is here." Amy was about to cry, but a familiar voice called out. "Yo, sis. Miss me?" Everyone turned around behind the couch. "John!" She jumped and hugged him. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, sis. I'm sorry I left you alone for four years."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I am glad that you are safe."

John and Amy talked to each other about their life. At 7:30 pm, it was time for Amy to open the presents. First was Shadow's gift, and she opened the present. It was a golden locket with the words "Shadow + Amy 4ever". She opened the locket, and Shadow was there with the skating style. Amy hugged Shadow and kissed him on the cheek. Next was John's gift. "Is that what it is?" Amy looked at the gift. His was a sparkling red hair band. She wore it with the Warrior's Feather. The Warrior's Feather fitted perfectly with the new hair band. "That's what you wanted a long time ago, right?"

"It's perfect. Thank you, John."

After the party, everybody left, and John promised Amy that he will visit again. Amy and Shadow cleaned up the place. Shadow stared at Amy and thought of her. "Is something wrong Shadow?" Amy looked at Shadow with curiosity. Shadow was snapped out of the stared and turned around with embarrassment. "No, nothing."

After they cleaned up and put away every decoration, they were dressed up for bed. Amy kissed Shadow on the forehead. "Good night, Shadow. Thank you for remembering my birthday." She turned around and was about to exit his room. "Wait, Amy." Shadow got out of his bed and ran behind Amy. "Yes?" She found herself being hugged. "Amy, I just wanted you to know that you are not alone, and we still celebrate your birthday." Was he following me all this time? "You are not in the way. You helped us when we were in trouble by that Metal Amy." I guess he was. Amy putted her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Shadow."


	7. Dream

**Chapter 7: Dream**

Shadow woke up and found that he was floating above the sky. He looked up and saw Sonic in gold and John in crystal. He knew what happened. Sonic, John, and Shadow were in super form. A roar came from the front. The shadow figure clawed the three hedgehogs down to the ground. The figure was blurry with metal claws and red eyes. The three hedgehogs returned to normal, lost the seven emeralds, and bleeding and unconscious. Shadow couldn't stay awake and lost consciousness.

The next was he starts to wake up and saw himself all bandaged up. He looked around for the others. Tails was okay but was burned, Knuckles was beaten up, and Sonic and John were in the same condition as Shadow. Two shadows were talking to each other, and one of the shadows left for battle. He couldn't speak or move. The dark figure roared louder and came closer to the apartment. However, a light came in front of it and stops on its track. "Chaos Blade!" The sword was flashing and glowing. With one quick slash, it was into two. Finally, it was dead, but the light faded. He could not see who it is, but the shape was familiar.

Shadow woke up in his bed. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He looked around and saw everything normal. He looked up and was surprised. He saw a spirit going through a wall from his room. Was that a ghost, or my imagination? He opened the door and saw the ghost going into Amy's room.

Shadow knocked the door. "Amy? Are you there?" He whispered to not wake anyone up next door. Amy opened the door. "Yawn, what is wrong?"

"Did you see anyone at your room?"

"No. Why?"

"I was following a ghost that led me to you. I was worried that it might scare you."

Amy looked around her room and didn't saw anything in her room. "Well, there is no ghost here."

Shadow was relieved. "Sorry that I disturbed you. Got a little worried."

At his bed, Shadow couldn't sleep. He twists and turned until midnight. "Do you want me to hold you until you sleep?" Shadow looked at the doorway, and Amy was there. "Yeah. I can't sleep." Amy walked toward Shadow and sat on the bed. Shadow rested his head on Amy's neck. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. "Aww…Shoot. That hurts." Shadow stood up and rubbed his back neck.

"Are you okay? Sorry." Shadow looked at Amy and saw her sad.

"Amy, it's okay. It's not your fault. John hit me when I asked him something." Amy was even sadder and let Shadow rested on her lap. She felt sorry for Shadow and think why John hurt Shadow for something he asked. She took his hand on her left hand and rubbed his neck with the right hand. Shadow, I'm sorry. At that moment, her hand glowed dimly on Shadow's neck. No body saw it, even Amy and Shadow. I don't want anything bad happen to you. I want you to stay with me. Shadow started to stop struggling and twisting. Strange, I feel stronger and better.


	8. Secrets Hidden

**Chapter 8: Secrets Hidden**

"Shadow, how do you feel?" Amy asked giving him a cup of coffee. Shadow took the cup and sipped it. "I feel better. Thank you, Amy." Amy smiled and blushed at the same time. Amy and Shadow heard the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. John's here." Amy ran and opened the door. "Hey, sis. How are you?" John asked. "Fine. How are you?" Amy asked. "Same thing." When John entered, Shadow made a glare. John made a glare back at him. "John, why don't you sit down?" "My pleasure," John replied with distrust. "Wait, here. I'll get the album from my room." She ran to her room.

While she is searching for it, Shadow asked first. "John, were you the one emailing me a week ago?" John was a bit angry. "I told you. I never email anyone for years. I was busy looking for…"

"Eggman. To avenge your family four years ago after the incident." John grabbed Shadow's neck and rams him to the wall. How strong is this guy?

"I don't know why you received that information and what is going on, but I want you to stop going to secrets I have." John released Shadow from his grip and turned away. "If anything happens to my sister," John looked at Shadow but made a half-face, "you will die." Instead of Shadow attacking John, he remained calm as usual.

"Okay, John. I found the album." Amy got out of her room and held the book out to John. "Hey, thanks, sis." John took the album from her hands. "Shadow, I think it is best for John and me to be alone to see our family." Shadow nodded with understanding. He still wanted to be with Amy, but he remembered Maria's and Melanie's promise and left them be. "Shadow, may I ask you something?" Shadow turned around and looked at Amy. "Please, don't fight against John. He is the only family I have." Shadow nodded. She is right. She lost her mother and father and has John left. He turned and went to his room. However, he opened the door a little to see what was going on. This was the first time Shadow saw. John cried, but he made silent tears. "It's okay." Amy was patting John's back. "I'm…not crying." John wiped away his eyes. "John, you always cried when I cry." Amy started to have tears. John looked down and closed his eyes when he saw his mother and father. "Okay, I admitted. I act tough and strong, but I have something soft inside when it comes to death." "John, can you keep a promise?" John nodded. "Promise me that you won't fight Shadow. I love him." "Yes, sister. I promise." John sounded disappointed. Shadow heard this and remembered how he cried when Maria cried. He felt that he should been punished for trying to destroy the world. He cried at that memory.

"Thank you, Amy. Thank you for inviting me." John gave the book back to Amy. "Don't thank me." She grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him beside her. "Thank Shadow. He brought you here. Without him, you would not find me." Shadow blushed when Amy looked at him and held his hand tighter. "R-right. Thanks." John said calmly, but he still hated Shadow.

When John is about to leave, Shadow stopped John. "Amy, may you go inside? John and I still have a discussion to make one last time."

"Shadow…"

"Please. This is important. I promise. We won't fight."

Amy nodded her head. "Okay. I understand."

As Amy stayed inside, John was frustrated. "Now what? Last time, it was the…"

"Shut up. This is different," Shadow interrupted.

"I hope it is not a stupid question."

"Have you ever been in super form by using the seven Chaos Emeralds? Using Chaos Control by using an emerald?"

John's eyes were wide. How did this guy know? "How did you know? Let me guess…"

"No, it is not from the email. It is just a wild guess."

John thought of it to answer or not to answer. "Okay, I'll tell you. I have been in super form using the seven Chaos Emeralds six years ago." Six years? Alone? "My father helped me…actually, I helped him to defeat the worst enemy. I learned Chaos Control from my father with and without the Chaos Emerald."

"Do you still remember how to use them?"

"Yes, I still. My dreams kept repeating everyday from the battle. Amy already learned Chaos Control when she was born."

John looked at the clock from Amy's clock. "I have to go."

"Wait, does Amy shown her powers six years ago or more?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think so. If she uses these powers, she might…never mind. I must go."

She might what? What will happen to her? Shadow stopped him. "John, what will happen to her?" John took out a white emerald from the bushes. "Sorry, I've gotta go. See ya. CHAOS CONTROL!" John disappears in front of Shadow.


	9. Dreams Into Nightmares

**Chapter 9: Dreams into Nightmares**

At the morning, (10 o'clock at the morning) Amy was dressed for work. "Shadow, I have to go to work today." Shadow didn't respond. Amy looked at him with suspicion. "Shadow, are you okay?" Shadow snapped out of his absentminded. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Still, Shadow was worried about Amy. "Okay, I'll see you at 3 at the afternoon. Bye, Shadow." Amy left from her apartment.

Shadow looked at the ceiling and remembers the Chaos Control from John. I think I'll visit fox boy and the faker. Shadow jumped from the couch and skated to Tail's house. Shadow knocked, and Tails opened the door. "Hi, Shadow."

"Hey, Tails. Is the faker here?"

"Nope. He's at the Sonic Gym. John wanted to sign up, so Sonic had no choice."

"Okay, I'll go to the Sonic Gym to visit the faker and John." Shadow cracked his knuckles when he said the word "John". Tails smiled and had an anime sweat drop. Oh boy. John, watch out for Shadow.

Shadow opened the gym door and saw everyone busy. Knuckles was punching a bag, Sonic is practicing kicking an Eggman dummy, and John was running fast like Sonic (about 135 mph). "Hey, Shadow. How are you?" Sonic stopped kicking. "Fine," Shadow walked to the track and stretched out. "So, how is your fian- I mean girlfriend?" John punched Knuckles on the arm hard. "WHAT!" Knuckles rubbed his arm from the attack.

(Meanwhile at the base) (You've guessed it)

"Muhahahahaha, this is perfect. That blue hedgehog and ultimate life freak will be no more. First, I must collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and then capture the daughter of Fianna. However, I must find the daughter. Fianna is very powerful to defeat." The man with an egg shape went to the computer for DNA. "On the other hand, she is dead, and I can't revive her. Her daughter and son are still alive and posses the same power but has not awaken the power." It was Eggman again and planned a new scheme. "At least I got a piece of Fianna's hair and find that her daughter is." He placed it in the DNA finder. When the search is completed, Eggman laughed. "Muhahahahaha, I've found her." He pressed a button and a cage open. "Come along my friend. Let's have a little fun." Red eyes glowed in the dark and metal claws stomped. However, it stopped and looked up. "Huh? What is it?" Eggman was suspicious of what was going on.

"It only listens to me," a white hedgehog appeared on the front of the door. "What! Shadow! Is that you! You're always getting in my way! You are…what? Wait, you're not Shadow. Who are you?" Eggman was a little scared.

"He he he, let's just say I am the opposite of him." He held out a hand and told it to come. It went to the white hedgehog. "I also have control over you friend."

"What do you want?"

"Just capture the black hedgehog, Shadow, and the daughter of Fianna, Amy Rose, and I'll let you take control of him."

"Hmm…I'll have to think about it." Eggman turned and walked away. Though he was the tail, the tail crashed in front of him. Eggman was scared, really scared, and the hedgehog jumped in front and stood on the tail.

"Sorry, but I need a yes or no." The hedgehog smiled evilly.

"First tell me your name."

"He he, I'm glad you asked."

(Okay, okay! Back to the Sonic Gym. Sheesh.)

Shadow, Sonic, John, and Knuckles were at break time. John and Shadow had fights, and Sonic and Knuckles separated them. Suddenly, screams and a loud roar were heard. "What was that?" Knuckles heard the roar. Afterward, a computer screen came from the white board. "Everyone! There is a metal dragon coming from the dock, and it is destroying the city!" Tails appeared. "Okay. Everyone, let's go." Sonic lead everyone to the dock.

A metal dragon came to the city, destroying the city with a laser blast from its mouth. The dragon was 50 feet tall and 40 feet wide. It spread its wings so it must be 100 feet, and a tail 40 feet. (Think. How many mansions you could buy?) The boys got there just in time. "Muhahaha, sorry I didn't send you a message, but I wanted to surprise you." Eggman was on his egg machine and landed. "So, old man. What new things you have come up today?" Sonic said until he was interrupted. "Eggman! I finally found you! I will avenge my family, now by ending your life!" John ran in front of Sonic. "So, you're John Rose. Where's your sister?"

"I'll never tell you where she is."

"Oh yeah? Why your sister did have powers like your mother? She has powers like your mother because your mother inherited these from her ancestors. Like for an example, your mother makes wishes for people who have a good heart, but Amy makes wishes an instant like one of the ancestors."

"What? I thought…"

"You thought that she inherits your mother's powers, but there was more to that."

John shook his head to get rid what Eggman said. "Shut up!"

John made a homing attack at Eggman, when suddenly, he was intercepted. John fell back hard but got up. "Gaww…what the? Shadow? Did you just protect Eggman?" The white hedgehog stood in front of him. "John, that's not me. I'm right here." John turned around and saw the black hedgehog. "Wha…? Now, I'm really confused." Shadow skated and stopped in front of John.

"Virus. What do you want now?" Virus laughed and snickered. "Now, now. Shadow. I'm hurt, but don't worry. I'll take care of Shad for you." Shadow was beginning to be distrustful. "What do you mean?"

"After you die, I'll take a piece of quill from you and Amy, so I can create Shad without her memory of you and her mother."

"You're sick."

Virus smiled, and Shadow made a glare. The dragon crushed the lamppost with its claw. It roared and spread its wings. It flew, and this is a tough challenge. "Hey, Sonic," Tails hovered on the Tornado 2.

"Tails!" Sonic ran to him.

"Bad news. This dragon is invincible from original attacks. History is repeating itself six years ago. You, Shadow, and John need to use the seven Chaos Emeralds to defeat the dragon. Good thing I retrieve the five of the emerald, but we need Shadow's emerald and John's emerald. Here!" Tails threw the emeralds to Sonic. "John, didn't you say you went to super form six years ago?" Shadow asked. Everyone stared at John for the truth.

"I…umm…okay, I did fight this dragon six years ago. It started like this."

"AHHH!" Jak crashed into a boulder. "Jak, are you okay?" Fianna ran to him. "I'm fine." Jak held the 8-year-old Amy. She was unconscious but safe. "Dad! Look out!" John yelled from the roof of the building with people. The dragon, with out metal, smashed them with its tail, but Fianna blocked the attack by her spell barrier. "I can't stop it, Fianna. One hedgehog or two cannot defeat the dragon." Jak stood up and stroked Amy's head. "Jak, what should we do? Our daughter is asleep, and she cannot wake up her powers."

"But we have a son who learns Chaos Control and finished his training."

Fianna was surprised. "Please, don't Jak. I don't want to lose our son as I lost my parents. It's too much." Jak wiped Fianna's tears, and she looked at him.

"I know, but we have no choice." Fianna looked at Amy, John, and Jak, and nodded. She used telekinesis and contact John in the mind.

John.

John heard this, and he knew who that person was. Mommy?

Use Chaos Control to come to us.

Okay, I will.

John took out a yellow Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared from the building to the Rose family. "Son, I need you to help me," Jak said.

"Dad, why me?" John was confused.

"John, you're the only one who learned the Chaos Control. Amy is unconscious and too young to learn this attack. Please," Fianna stroked John's quills, "make me and Amy happy." The young hedgehog nodded and understood her.

Jak and John went in front of the dragon. The dragon got closer to them. When John saw the dragon's greatness, he was frightened. "Ready, John?" Jak asked. He nodded and gulped at the same time. The seven Chaos Emeralds float around the two hedgehogs and made them transformed into crystal hedgehogs. Fianna hid behind a rock to protect Amy.

Jak and John attacked the dragon, but it had no affect. "We can't…defeat…it, dad," John was gasping for air. "I know. It seems that…it is invulnerable to…our attacks." Jak was also out of breath.

Fianna's point of view

As I saw them out of energy, I had no other choice. "Mommy?" A weak voice came to me. I looked at my little girl. "John and daddy are in super form, but the dragon is too strong."

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine, Amy. Rest."

"Mommy, are you going to help?"

"Yes. I am, but I don't know how…"

"Seal it."

I was surprised. "What?"

"Use your powers to seal the dragon."

"I told you. I don't know how."

"You said you have that kind of power to seal anything, even invincible people."

I was starting to believe in her. "I believe in you, mommy. I trust you." Now, I really believed in her. "Yes, I will. Amy, will you stay here and hide?"

"Yes, mommy." I flew to Jak and John.

Jak's point of view

I was exhausted from the battle, but I saw Fianna flying to us. "Fianna? What are you doing here?" "Jak, listen. We may not defeat it but imprison it," Fianna explained. "Mommy, how can we…?" John asked.

"John, Jak, here's the plan. First, weaken it. Then, use Chaos Control to paralyze the dragon together. Finally, I will my seal magic to seal it." Fianna was serious, so I listened what she tells me. "Son, let's go." (Short, isn't?)

John's point of view

I don't know what was going on, but I follow what dad said. The dragon used its claws and swipe but miss. "John, be careful of the claws. One swipe and back to our original form." my dad warned. Oh, now he tells me. We dodged the attacks such as fireballs, tail, and wings also. The fireball can give us a serious damage, tail also gives us a serious damage, and the wings blow us away from performing our attacks.

When the dragon was very tired, we used Chaos Control to immobilize it. Amy and I said together. "Now, mom!" Fianna used her magic to seal the dragon. I wondered how long because her magic was only temporary.

Wait, after I leave, there is something I must tell you. After the battle, we were going tired and going to bed. I listened at the top bunk. Mommy thought I was asleep. She said, "Amy, when the dragon returns six years later, these powers, I give you, will be revealed with other powers stored in you. You will defeat the dragon and live in peace."

Shadow heard this and remembered the dream. "That's how the dragon returned, but this is different. The dragon is more powerful than ever. It will keep on destroying until the world is gives up. Plus, my mother is not here, so this is tougher." John looked at the dragon. Shadow cannot keep the dream inside forever, or they will be gone. "Everyone, there was something that happened like this on my dream." Sonic crossed his arms. "Okay, then tell us." Shadow told them the whole thing. "Too freaky," Knuckles said. "Guys, we don't have enough time. I'll take care of Eggman. Knuckles take care of Virus," Tails yelled.

All three hedgehogs went to super form. They did everything they could, but it seems that the dragon was powerful than the last time without metal. "Everyone, remember. Don't let it strike you," Shadow said. Later, an explosion came from the ground. Tails was burned and unconscious. "Tails!" Sonic yelled. The dragon made a fireball at him. "Sonic, look out!" Shadow pushed him from the attack. The fireball hit on the trees and caused it to be on fire. "Whew, thanks Shadow, but Tails needs help." Shadow put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I know." Knuckles was hit and rammed on a lamppost. "Knuckles!" John shouted. Without a warning, the dragon swiped the three hedgehogs down to the ground, back to their normal mode, injured, and unconscious.

"Muhahaha, I've done it! My victory! Hahaha!" Eggman laughed sinisterly. "Now, find Shadow and destroy the others!" Virus commanded the dragon. Before the dragon got Shadow, the heroes disappeared by Chaos Control.

At Amy's apartment, Shadow was awake and saw everyone in the same condition as his dream proved to be real. He finally saw Amy and Rouge talking to each other.

Rouge's point of view

I was waiting for Amy and holding the first-aid kit. Afterward, I was surprised Amy used Chaos Control to save everyone. "Rouge…help me." Amy was out of breath. Amy bandaged Shadow, Sonic, and John while I was bandaged Knuckles and Tails. "Rouge." I turned around. "I'm going out to stop Eggman." I was surprised that she had to take the risk. I stood up and said, "I can't let you. They are too powerful. You're gonna get yourself killed." Amy turned to me. "Rouge, listen to me. I'm the only hope for everyone. You and I know that someone needs to watch over the boys, but I know Chaos Control also. Please, let me go." I was starting to understand her. I nodded and let her do whatever it is right.

"Amy." We heard a faint voice and turned to Shadow. He was awake but couldn't move his body. "Don't go. You'll die from the dragon." I knew he was right, but Amy kneeled next to him. "Shadow, this is the only way to save the world. I must go." She kissed Shadow in the lips and cried. She broke away and smiled. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." She ran and never looked back. "AMY!" Shadow cried and knew Amy is about to die. I looked outside where the dragon was. Please, come back safely.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

Shadow knew the dream is about to happen. He cried for Amy, Maria, and the whole world. He blamed himself that he should not be distracted and save Amy. Rouge watched over the boys. Sonic, John, and Knuckles were awake and looked around. "Where are we?" Sonic asked. "You, boys, are in Amy's apartment." Rouge answered. "You guys were saved by Amy before the dragon got you." Shadow took off his bandages except from his head and shoulder.

"Amy…Where's Amy?" John sat up.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop her, but she is…" Rouge took a deep breath, "in battle against Eggman."

"What!" John jump off of his bed, but his leg was broken and fell down. "AWW…my leg!" He sat down again. "John, please, rest." Rouge tries to make John sit, but he breaks from Rouge's struggles.

"No, I will not, until my sister is safe. Why didn't you stop her?" John was furious. Rouge putted her head down. Shadow got in front of John. "Hey, if you know, Amy chose to save the world. There was no way of stopping her." John pushed Shadow away. Sonic limped to Tails to see how he was. Rouge ran to Knuckles from the fight. "Shut up! I'm not asking you!" Shadow pushed John back. "No! You shut up and listen!" John was about to punch Shadow, but Sonic stopped the punch. "Knock it off! Both of you!" Shadow and John turned away from each other.

Shortly, they heard a scream outside very familiar to them. "AMY!" Shadow, Sonic, John, Knuckles, and Rouge ran to the window. Amy was thrown into the ocean. "Move!" Shadow found the nearest and longest rail and grinded on it. Don't worry. I'm coming.

Amy's point of view

Umm…before I was thrown to the ocean, I remembered that I ran toward to the dragon. I took out my Piko Piko Hammer out and the fake Chaos Emerald. "Stop, I won't let you go any further." I faced three alone to save everyone. "So, you're the daughter of Fianna. I'm impressed that you knew the technique of Chaos Control." Eggman hovered down from the dragon's head. "I just learned it from Shadow." I jumped to Eggman and swing it on top of Eggman's head, but he dodged my attack and I missed. "You were not taught. You were born with it. You didn't realize it because it was stored in you." I saw a white hedgehog, but it was not Shadow. Shadow wouldn't attack me because he loves me. "Who are you?" I asked the white hedgehog. "I'm Virus, but Shadow already knows who I am. Today, I want a DNA from you and Shadow." I held out a fake Chaos Emerald. "For what?" He never told me, but said, "For a little something for today." The dragon screeched and landed. "If you are truly the daughter of Fianna, you would fly or stand on water like your mother. Let's test you first." Eggman commanded the dragon to test me. "Not today. Chaos…" However, my Chaos Emerald was stolen. "What?" I looked at my hand and to Virus. "Let's test you without you cheating." I finally saw the Chaos Emerald. Virus crushed it with one hand. I was unable to use Chaos Control. I was scared and angry. I used my Piko Piko Hammer to hit the dragon's head, but I have to watch out for the chomping of the dragon. Now, I know how it is like to fight the Biolizard. Somehow, the dragon flew and caught me. It threw me to the ocean.

Okay, back to the present. I didn't know how to swim and thought I was about to drown. However, I bounced on the water like it felt like jell-o, but it poured down when I scooped up the water. I was freaked out when I kneeled, stand, and jump on it. It felt like a real floor. "So, I was correct. You are the daughter of Fianna," Eggman said. I have to get a Chaos Emerald, but they were nowhere. "If you are looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds, the dragon has them in his mouth." Virus stood on the metal dragon's head. The dragon flew me. I saw the emeralds glowing in the tube of the neck. I was about to give up. "Amy!" I saw Shadow skating behind the dragon. "Shadow, what are you doing here? You're still injured." Virus commanded the dragon to kill Shadow. The dragon made a laser blast at the evacuated building. "SHADOW!" I ran to him about five seconds. How fast did I run? Then, the building collapsed and crumbled on me and Shadow.

Shadow's point of view

Well, Amy and I got into this mess. I thought we were dead. I saw a pink spark when I woke up. "Amy? Are you okay?" Later, a pink force field was made. "Yes, Shadow. I am okay." Rocks, glass, and steel were floating in air, and spots of light shine through the dark. She was controlling the force field and threw the objects at the dragon. One of the biggest rocks was thrown at the stomach. Finally, the dragon coughed out the seven Chaos Emeralds. I was fully recovered and removed the bandages. Remember? I'm the ultimate life form.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Amy asked as she lets the barrier down. "Yeah, I'm okay." I removed the last bandages from my head. "You idiot, why did you come back?" She asked in a whisper. I looked at her, and she stared at me with watery eyes. She ran to me and hugged me tight. "Why did you come back?" She sobbed. "You almost got yourself killed." I was surprised. "I…I heard you scream, and that's why I came back." "But, I don't want to lose you as I lost my family." I heard this and remembered how she cried at the first time. I was about to cry, but I stayed strong.

"Amy!" John came with Sonic. "John! Sonic!" She lets go of me. I just wish that she doesn't let go. "I think that we would work together with Amy. Is that okay for you, Shadow?" Sonic asked. I nodded and held Amy's hand. Amy and I looked at each other and nodded. I wasn't afraid to show Amy that I love her. "Okay, let's defeat the monster." She held her hand out.

I nodded and rest my hand out on top of Amy's hand.

"Yeah," Sonic put his hand on mine.

"All right," John put his hand out on Sonic's.

"Ready, everyone?" She pushed her hand lower. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go." We broke with our hand in the air. Suddenly, Amy started to glow.

Back to the Narration

Amy was freaked out by the glowing. Then, a Chaos Emerald came out of her. Everybody was amazed that the Chaos Emerald is rainbow. "Amy, what is that?" Shadow asked. "I…I don't know." Amy held the Chaos Emerald in front of their eyes. Then, a voice came to the four hedgehogs. My little girl, this is the Rainbow Chaos Emerald. Everything went into a stop, even Eggman, Virus, the metallic dragon, and the attacks. "What's happening?" John asked. "Wait, someone is talking to Amy," Sonic interrupted. The most powerful emerald of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds. Your mother has transferred this to you because she knew that she might die. This is the last chance to save the planet and save the ones you love. Please, promise me that you will use this power for humanity. Now, farewell, Amy Rose. Then, everything was in motion. Amy made a tear and closed her eyes. Yes, I will. Daddy. Shadow noticed a tear from her eyes. He wiped it off, and Amy looked at Shadow. They both smiled, and Amy held Shadow's hand where the tear was. The dragon is a little closer. "Amy, I will let you use the emerald. Mom gave it to you. So, it is yours." John said. "Thank you, John." Amy said.

The three hedgehogs gathered all the Chaos Emeralds, except the Rainbow Chaos Emerald Amy has. Shadow is in silver, Sonic is in gold, and John is in crystal. Amy used her Chaos Emerald, but it changed her into something different. She had longer hair, long sleeve dress, and the red, glittering hair band changed to a white hair band with a white rose on the side. Her Piko Piko Hammer changed into a white sword. Shadow couldn't believe it. His fiancée was very beautiful like Amy's mother.

"Everyone, drive this dragon nuts," Sonic said to Shadow and John. The dragon tried to swipe the hedgehogs, but they were too fast. It got all dizzy and seeing nine hedgehogs. Shadow turned around and saw Amy fighting Virus and Eggman. She dodged the Homing attacks from Virus and nets from Eggman. She slashes the net if it almost catches her. Shadow flew to her and helped her out. Virus jumped on the dragon's head, and Eggman hovered to the dragon's back. "Everyone, we cannot defeat this dragon all by ourselves. If we have help from others, we can defeat the dragon," John said. Everyone nodded.

"Hey, everybody. Maybe we can be some use of help." Rouge called. Knuckles and Rouge jumped off of Tail's jet. Knuckles got his equipment, and Rouge was geared up. "I think I got a plan," Tails got his computer and tried to find the dragon's weakness. "Knuckles, can you take care of Virus?" Knuckles put his head down. Rouge putted her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to fight him again. I can take care of him." Knuckles was relieved. "So, you want to fight Eggman," Shadow asked. "Well, do I have a choice?" Knuckles said. Sonic nodded.

Everyone did what they were told. Rouge battled Virus, Knuckles battled Eggman, and Amy, Shadow, Sonic, John, and Tails battled the dragon. Amy made a black sphere and threw it on top of the dragon. The black sphere grew bigger and the dragon is dropping down slowly. "What's that you were using, Amy?" John asked. "It's Gravitational sphere. It makes a flying enemies drop down when it is struggles to rise. I saw mom did that on her training," Amy explained. The boys were scared of her if they made her mad. Shadow nodded to Tails. "Okay, I'm firing all I have at the dragon to find the weakness." Tails fired everywhere at the dragon. Shadow, John, and Sonic attacked the dragon. Knuckles got used to Eggman's missiles and lasers. Rouge flew up to dodge Virus's attacks and kick behind him. The hedgehogs found nothing so far. The dragon fired fireballs and lasers but missed. The dragon roared in pain under the throat. "Amy!" Tails yelled. "The throat. It has no armor. Aim for it." Amy made Chaos Blast but couldn't hit the dragon because she might hit Shadow, John, or Sonic. "Sonic, John, Shadow, hold the dragon's horns and make it still," Tails yelled out. The boys grabbed the horns up. The dragon struggled but couldn't put its head down. Amy threw the blast at the dragon. The dragon stopped struggling and fell down. The dragon was dead, and everyone cheered. Rouge and Knuckles finished taking care of Eggman and Virus. However, the throat was covered. The dragon was back to life. Everyone was scared. "I thought it was dead," Knuckles said. The four hedgehogs were still in super form. "Muhahaha, this is dragon is invincible. You can never defeat it. No matter where you will attack, the dragon learns its mistake and recovers." Eggman laughed evilly. The dragon made a laser from the mouth at the gang. "No." Amy made a large barrier, but the attack was too strong and broke free. The explosion came and Amy remembers nothing.

Amy woke up with pain. She was cut on the cheek on her face, leg, and left side of her rib. She looked around. Everyone was also bleeding and unconscious, except one. She remembered four years ago. It was the same thing. "Sh…SHADOW!" Amy ran to him. She touched him, and he was cold. She cried and held his hand. Shadow is dead. "No." Amy touched him on the cheek.

"I defeat them. I defeat them! Muhahahaha, no one can stop me! The heroes are done. The last is Amy Rose." Eggman enjoyed seeing them defeated. "Get Amy and Shadow," Virus commanded. The metallic dragon came closer. In rage, Amy flew up with tears in her eyes. "EGGMAN! THIS IS YOUR LAST PLAN! YOU CAUSE TOO MUCH PAIN FOR THE PEOPLE AND MY FRIENDS!" Amy drew out her sword. "I will end this, now!" The sword shined, and the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald gathered around the sword. The sword collected the energy from all the emeralds. After the power up is done, she held the sword up. The dragon feared this and made a laser. But this time, Amy blocked the laser with her barrier. "Chaos Blade!" Amy swung the sword and slashed the dragon close. The dragon fell in two, Eggman was unconscious by the laser blocked, and Virus was dead. She flew up and was relieved. Finally, we have peace. She looked at her hands. Her powers were fading. Amy back to normal. She looked up at the sky and tears were in the air. "Daddy, mommy, is this what you wanted?" Everyone was healed and conscious, and Shadow was alive. They saw Amy falling down, and she crashed hard on the ground. "AMY!" Shadow got up and skated to her.


	11. Farewell

**Chapter 11: Farewell**

As Amy has been hospitalized, the gang grew restless in hoping Amy is alright. Shadow stood and leaned against the wall. John was pacing, Tails was sleeping, Sonic sat calmly, and Knuckles comforted Rouge as she cried. After the surgery, the doctor came out of the door. "My sister! How's my sister?" John ran toward to the doctor. The reply was sad. "The surgery is complete, but her body lost so much blood and energy. I don't know how long Amy is going to heal. Her breathing is very fast, so we have to give her oxygen. You, folks, have to go home. She needs rest." Shadow, Tails, Sonic, John, and Knuckles looked down. Everyone went home with a heavy heart. Shadow couldn't sleep when Amy is not around.

At the next day, the gang watched the news in Amy's apartment.

Today's news is Eggman is now arrested yesterday. The heroes finally brought peace to the whole world. We should thank the heroes and Amy Rose. We put Amy Rose because she saved and helped our heroes to slain the dragon. She sacrificed herself to save everyone. We should pray for a miracle to happen. Then, other news about the Rose family.

"Hey, we might get info about the Rose family," Knuckles said. "I already know." Shadow and John said. The two boys looked at each other. Everyone stared at them. "What? You knew the history?" The two boys were surprised. "You both already knew the Rose family? And you are friends instead of rivals?" Tails asked. "What? He is the one who sent me the email." Again, Shadow and John said it at the same time. "What? You, too, received the email?" Shadow and John were confused. "Wait a sec. Let me get this straight. You guys received an email that someone sent." Sonic asked. The two nodded, and everyone is confused. "Okay, John, what did it say in your email?" Rouge asked.

"Okay, May 8th, I was at the Internet café. I was finding where Eggman is. When suddenly, an email came. No one emailed me for years. So I checked, and there was something about Amy lives. I email back saying 'Who are you?' But it went on a different subject. It says 'Go to a store and but a hair band for your sister.' Someone will meet you there tomorrow. I followed what he or she said. There, I met Shadow. I thought he might be the one who emailed me." John finished, and Shadow was impatient and surprised. "Okay, Shadow, what's your story?" Knuckles asked. Shadow told them everything at May 8th. He thought John sent him the email because Shadow never received email. John was confused what Shadow said. "I guess we have to wait until Amy recovers," Tails said.

"I cannot wait. I want to see my sister," John stomped.

"Just be patient," Shadow said.

"Shut up, jerk," John argued back.

"Hey, you don't get all impatient. You have to stop getting short-tempered."

"I said shut up."

"You wanna fight? Bring it on."

John and Shadow made a homing attack, but Sonic pinned Shadow down, and Knuckles pinned John down. "Knock it off, Shadow," Sonic said. "Shut up, faker," Shadow tries to break free, but Sonic kept on locking him down harder. "Let me go," John, too, also tries to break free. Knuckles pinned him down harder. "No way. I won't let you. What would Amy say when she hears you two are trying to kill each other?" The two hedgehogs remembered Amy's promise. They didn't want to make Amy suffer, so they stop fighting.

It was three days already, and Amy is not out of the hospital. The gang kept on visiting Shadow. "Where's John?" he asked. "Still at the hospital. He's taking it hard," Tails said. Shadow knew how John felt. "Shadow, what are you going to do if Amy's…?" "Knuckles," Rouge interrupted Knuckles to not say it. "Oh, sorry," Knuckles held Rouge's hand meaning that he understood. It was 10 o' clock and rain came pouring down at night. They heard no answer from John. They began to worry about John captured and Eggman free. Then, the telephone rang. Tails answered, "Hello? John! How's Amy…oh, okay. I don't know what I am going to say to them. Okay, bye." Tails hanged up the phone slowly. Everyone is waiting for an answer. "She's…gone." Tails went white. Rouge fainted, and Shadow still. "Tails, what do you mean gone?" Sonic asked. "Amy was in critical condition because her heart was about to stop. The doctors tried to save her, but her body shut down. There was no response when they were in emergency. John cried when they told him." Tails was sobbing. "I'm sorry." Sonic was patting Tails on the back. "It's okay, Tails. It's not your fault." Amy's dead? No, Amy. "No!" Shadow skated out of the door. "SHADOW!" Sonic ran after him. "Sonic, stop!" Knuckles placed Rouge on the couch and grabbed Sonic. "Leave him alone, Sonic. He needs time to be alone." Sonic looked at Knuckles what he meant and looked at the door where Shadow exit. Sonic felt sorry for Shadow, John, and Amy.


	12. Messenger

**Chapter 12: Messenger**

Shadow was at the Sonic Gym, kicking the dummy Eggman with his rage. "Why did you become evil in the first place?" He kept on kicking the dummy Eggman when the dummy fell back, and the head broke off. Shadow kneeled down and cried. He thought he broke Maria's and Melanie's promise, Shad won't be born, and he has no one for Valentine's Day. "Amy," he cried. "Amy. Please, come back." He thought he lost Amy forever, until a light shined behind him.

Shadow's point of view

I looked behind thinking it was Sonic, but it is not him. Maria came behind me. I couldn't believe it. She came to visit me. I ran toward her and hugged her. "Maria! You're here!" I cried. "Yes, Shadow. I am here. I come to give you an important message," Maria spoke softly. I let go of her. "Your love, Amy, is coming back because of the kindness for me and ending evil in this world. We saw every sacrifice she did to save you and her world. So, we choose to give her a second chance." I was surprised. "Wait, who's we?" Then, Melanie and Shad jumped from behind to beside her. "Melanie, I am so sorry. I broke your promise," I apologized. "Shadow, it's okay. You made Amy happy."

"How?"

"She was happy to see her family again," Melanie smiled.

Shad held my hand, and I looked at her. "Shad, I didn't know Virus…" She shook her head. "It's okay, daddy. I knew you tried to save me. Thank you." I turned to Maria.

"Maria."

"Yes?"

"I broke your promise. I made everyone sad."

She patted me on the head. "It's okay. I know you tried to keep everyone happy, but you did. Everyone on this planet is happy again."

I was still depressed. "Shadow," Maria put her hand on my shoulder. "Amy wants to thank you for let her see her family, bringing John back, and being with her. She saw you grieving for her, and she chose to come back for you."

I blushed. "She did?"

Shad nodded. "Yep, mommy did."

"Shadow," Maria said. "Promise us that you and Amy have a good future." I nodded. "Thank you, Shadow. We must go." Then, the three angels disappear. My cell phone rang after the rain left. "Hello?" It was John. "Shadow, come quick! Amy's alive!" It was true. "Tell her to wait for me." I put my cell phone back and skated to the hospital happily.


	13. Miracle

**Chapter 13: Miracle**

Shadow didn't use Chaos Control because the emeralds were scattered everywhere. He skated fast, really fast to hurry up. John was waiting outside for Shadow. "Hurry up! She is waiting for you!" John yelled. "Okay, let's go. Plus, don't rush me!" Shadow replied. Shadow and John ran to the elevator for the fifth floor.

John asked, "Hey, Shadow. If you didn't email me, who did it?"

Shadow had not thought of that. "I don't know. If I knew, I would go to that person."

"Okay. Let's trade email addresses. That should be a piece of cake." John gave Shadow his email address. Shadow gave him his address. He looked at John's email. It was johnrumor Shadow's email address was they reached the floor, they went to the security to ask to visit Amy. "Oh, all right, but the folks are there. So, you need to wait for two minutes," he said. They waited for two minutes, and the gang came out of Amy's room. "How's Amy?" Shadow asked. "She's fine. Her wounds are healing faster." Rouge was happy to see her best friend alive. "May I go in?" Shadow asked. "Of course." Tails opened the door for Shadow. "Amy, Shadow's here." Tails called. "Come in," Amy replied. "I think we should leave you two alone," John and Tails pushed Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge out of their sight.

"Amy." Shadow was happy to see her alive. He sat next to Amy. "Are you okay?" Shadow blushed and smiled. "Yes. Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"You…cried for me, right?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for showing that you were kind for me and bringing my brother back."

"Uhh… you're welcome."

"You know, it is strange," Amy looked at Shadow. "Maria is your older sister, right?" Shadow was speechless by the word "sister". Maria had been a very good guardian to him 50 years ago. She was like a sister to him. "Yeah," Shadow answered.

"I talked to her while I was gone. I asked if she knew Shadow. She answered yes, and you were her little brother. I didn't know Maria Robotnik was Eggman's cousin. She was good to me when she gave me a second chance." Amy looked at her folded hands. "I was wondering why didn't you tell me that you had a family, but that's might be a heartbreaking question for you. So, I didn't ask you for your story. It might be too hard for you to explain."

Shadow sat there still and thinks. Amy didn't what Shadow to be hurt from 50 years. She wanted Shadow to have a great life. "Oh, slag it!" Shadow pulled Amy to him and kissed her in the lips. His hands were on Amy's back. She was surprised, but she didn't push him away. She wrapped his neck with her arms and kissed him back. She had done this, but this was a long kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. They started to break away from each other slowly. Shadow finally said, "Amy, will you marry me?" Amy smiled and rested her head on Shadow's white fur. "Yes, yes. Of course," she whispered, and Shadow heard it.

At Thursday, Amy was out of the hospital, and Shadow drove her back to their apartment. "Well, everything is normal as usual." Amy noticed something different in Shadow. He was awfully silent. "Shadow, what wrong?"

"Amy, I really love you when you were kind to me. You saved us and sacrifice yourself to save the world. I thought you had a perfect life, but you didn't. Your family, John, your life. You lost them all, and I didn't have the heart to tell that I was sorry for you." This was the first time he was being honest. "Oh, Shadow." Amy hugged Shadow. "It's okay." Shadow hugged her back.

Then, an eagle came. It was not eagle. It was a small phoenix. "Whirlwind! Long time, no see. How are you?" Amy held it. "That's Whirlwind?" Shadow asked in amazement. Amy nodded. "He visited me every year." "How did a doll turned into a small phoenix?"

"WAHHHHH!" The ten-year-old Amy cried in her empty room. "Mommy, daddy, please come back." She cried when a red glow came from Whirlwind. "sniff Whirlwind?" The doll came to life. The baby phoenix walked to the little hedgehog. It rubbed its head on Amy's arm. "You are staying with me?" It nodded. "Yay," she giggled. After a year, the feathers develop, and it learned how to fly. Amy released the phoenix. "Good-bye, visit me someday."

"Are you sure that Whirlwind will remember John?" Shadow asked. "Yes, he has been with him all year." As Amy opened the door, Whirlwind sat on Shadow's head. "I think he likes you," Amy giggled. Shadow blushed and looked up. When the two got in, the gang shouted. "WELCOME BACK, AMY!" Amy was surprised, and Whirlwind tilted his head. Whirlwind saw John and flew on John's shoulder.

"Amy, who is this?"

"Don't you remember?" Amy pointed to the phoenix, "That is Whirlwind."

"Whirlwind? No wonder why I didn't have you at my hands when I'm still a kid."

Whirlwind flapped its wings means it is happy. The party continued until four o' clock at the evening. Everyone went back home, except for John. "I am looking after Whirlwind. Don't worry. I can take care of him." Amy nodded. "Thank you, John. Bye, Whirlwind." He flew to Amy's shoulder and rubbed its head on her cheek. "Okay, see you again." John waved and ran. Whirlwind followed him.

"See ya. I'll email you if I received the email." Shadow waved back.

"Wow, Shadow. You guys are already friends," Amy said.

Shadow smirked. "Let's go back and rest."

At Friday, Amy let Shadow see Maria. Shadow prayed for a thank you and gave her a bouquet of flowers. Amy prayed for her family to visit her and her children at the future. Then Saturday, a marriage took place. Amy and Shadow promised each other to be happy and love each other forever. John congratulates Shadow and Amy's marriage. Rouge hugs Amy for congratulation. Sonic punched Shadow lightly on the arm. Knuckles pat Shadow on the back but received quills on his hand. (Ouch) Tails does fireworks with Whirlwind at night. The party was in a restaurant with the president, mayor, and government candidates. There were songs to sing. First was Sonic's theme song, It Doesn't Matter, with Tails. Next was Knuckles's song where Rouge dragged Knuckles to sing so she did. (Poor Knux) Last was Shadow's song with Amy. Shadow's courage grew when Amy is around. He never felt this happy with Amy for the whole year.

After the party, Shadow bought a new house. Amy moved her furniture to their new house. They bought a crib for their future children. As they complete moving and setting up the house, both were very tired. Amy finally slept with Shadow.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"Do you think our family will visit us in our dreams?"

"Yes. I think so."

She rested her head on Shadow's chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy. "I love you, too, Amy Rose."


	14. Final Life

**Chapter 14: Final Life**

(Parentheses for long description. You don't have to read the description.)

After 10 years, Amy and Shadow had five children. (The oldest was Shad at the age of 10, Thunder at the age of 8, Tia at age of 7, Solo at the age of 5 with mysterious angel wings, and Aura at the age of 3 also with angel wings.) It was busy for Amy and Shadow. The two eldest children had fights and arguments. The two middle children were playing catch with stuff animals. The youngest one was sleeping, and she was a heavy sleeper. Amy has changed a lot. (She has longer hair, her red dress was a white dress, worked in the hospital because she learned a healing power, and practiced her hidden powers to be revealed at the Sonic Gym. Rouge volunteered to help Amy to awaken her powers. Shadow now works in the gym for track meeting with Sonic. He wore a shirt with a red stripe going across that Amy bought and black shorts.)

Shadow was at the computer after his training. The kids were still at school, and the youngest was asleep. The computer shows, "You have mail." Shadow clicked the new mail. It was John.

How r u?

Fine, just same old life.

Got new email form mystery sender?

No, not yet.

Dang, all these 10 yrs and still no email whoever sends it.

Yeah, me 2. Shadow was about to press "Enter" when there was another one.

Wait, I got mail. Brb.

K.

Shadow clicked to the mysterious mail.

How are you, Shadow?

He typed, Fine, but tell me. Who are you?

You will find out.

He smirked and typed. Hey, whoever you are, thanks for making Amy happy and everyone happy.

You're welcome. Remember to take care of Amy and keep your promise, little brother.

Shadow was surprised. Then, it logged off. He clicked to John.

I found the sender, and I know who it is.

Who? Who is it?

The End


End file.
